One Week to Love Me
by gaarochicmaruzamaki
Summary: Al awoke still to find a lack of his brother’s presence in their bed. Why he thought Ed would be there in the first place, he did not know." Rated M for later chapters. Lemon, Incest, Shota. About the bonds of love between brothers w/ nothing left.
1. Brotherhood

**Hiya! This is Max here with one of his more **_**serious **_**stories (oh my!) Please R&R, comments are what makes lemon happen! This story is a gonna be multiple chapters, so hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: This is . It says in the rules that you CAN NOT post anything here that isn't **_**FANFICTION. **_**Ya think i own FMA now? Yeesh!**

_"Brother…" Alphonse moaned. His brother's hands began to roam his pale unweathered vesture. Al was sweating, his breath hitched at every stroke, every tentative touch…_

Al's eyes popped open as he sat up in bed. He looked over to his side looking for his brother, but found he was not present. He let out a discerning sigh as he felt moisture trickle down his

forehead and nightshirt and his… Al reached under the covers and daintily touched his thighs. They were moist and sticky.

Al blushed with embarrassment, the illustrious kiss of the night concealing his shy face. _It was all just a dream… _It was true. Ever since Al had gotten his body back and started going

through puberty… he was starting to recognize his feelings for his brother as _more _than just brotherly love.

He found himself day dreaming (and just plain dreaming) about Ed, sighing out of discontent when he wasn't around. He felt a rough tug on his heartstrings whenever his brother would

envelope him in a tight hug and call out his name.

"I never want to loose you… not again, Alphonse. I love you." He would snuggle into the nook of his brothers neck, "I love you to, brother. I'll never leave".

He gripped his pillow missing the warm pulse of his skin, the cold soothe of his auto mail arm… But he could _never _tell Ed. Not in a million years. That would be terrible!

_What is brother doesn't love me back? Not like that, anyways. Oh dear, I can't keep doing this! Whenever I think about brother, it feels like there is a hundred butterflies fluttering_

_around in my tummy, and like someone is sitting on my heart. I am always missing his touch… oh brother! I want you here right now! I want to hug you and kiss you and never let you_

_go! You mean everything to me… nii-san…_

With tears gently disgorging themselves from Al's swollen eyes, he silently cried himself back into a deep disgruntled sleep.

Al awoke still to find a lack of his brother's presence in their bed. Why he thought Ed would be there in the first place, he did not know.

He lay on his back and began lazily counting the cracks in the ceiling and the morning sunlight peaked through the window and dappled the floor in an intricate labyrinth. Al knew he had

to get up, that his brother would be waiting for him in the kitchen for breakfast… _brother…_ Al gently closed his eyes.

As the familiar blackness enveloped him, he pieced together bits and pieces of his brother, generating the figure flickering beneath the slack lids. His face was tanned and slender, his hair

a deep blonde like the sun, or like gold, his eyes mimicking them. He imagined the scar that ran across Ed's chest, that painful memory flooding back… of Ed's death… He shook it from his

thoughts.

He did not notice that he was undressing Ed in his mind until he realized the imaginary figure was naked.

Al yelped in surprise at his own thought, but did not stow them. It was fascinating, and he had to look just a _little _longer. It wasn't wrong to do so, right? He stared at his brother's body,

making a clone of himself appear next to the figure.

Ed then started kissing Al firmly on the lips, like there was no tomorrow. Each chaste kiss brought a silent moan from the illusionary Al, as the real one was nearly doing the same. He

jolted his eyes open.

"Oh my goodness…!" he hushed quickly, noticing the surprising action in his pants those thoughts had brought about.

"Gah...ah…ah…" Al stuttered out, afraid and embarrassed. He swallowed what little pride he had, and stared at the obnoxious bulge. "Um, hello there." No response, as he had figured.

"Um, listen you, brother will be waiting for me at the table, so I need you to go down now please."

Still no response.

"Listen, I know it's my fault you are like this," he started, bringing his voice down to a whisper, "but I need you to go back down! If brother sees this, he will-" Al was briskly interrupted

as the door to his bedroom swung open and a cheerful Ed stepped inside.

"GOOD MORNING, ALPHONSE!" Al's eyes grew wide. "Eeep!" He yelped briefly at the intrusion, quickly covering his arousal with the blanket again.

Ed sat by the side of the bed. Al gasped in horror. He wasn't wearing a shirt… Oh this was great. _Just _great. This wasn't going to help his problem at _all_! "Al, you'll never believe it, I got

the week off!"

Ed started talking while Al noticed the thin sheets didn't do the most _terrific _job at covering him, so he was scrambling for pillows to stifle the embarrassment below layers of fluff. "Oh,

uh, uh- that interesting brother. Why- uh, why is that?" He utterly failed at mimicking a calm composure.

"Well Al, a drunk driver plowed his carriage into the office, and renovations won't be done for at least a week. We can spend more time together this way!" Al blushed, still fidgeting with

the pillow he had managed to swipe.

"Uh… brother?" Ed opened his grinning eyes and looked at him. "Yes, Al?" Al ran his eyes quickly up and down Ed bare chest. This, by the way, only succeeded in making him harder,

causing him to let out another soft yelp of discomfort.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Ed gave his brother a blank puzzled look. Then burst out laughing. Al didn't see what was quite so funny. "You're the best brother. Here I am, telling

you- and all you care about- ah, never mind. We're brothers Al, and this is our home. I don't need to be fully clothed all the time! Come on, you slept in, so I made us breakfast!" Ed

certainly _was _cheery this morning. Uh oh. Ed grabbed Al's fisted hand and began to coax him out of bed with gentle tugs.

"Ahh..! Uh, no, wait brother! Hold on I need to uh, get dressed!" Al was pulled to his feet, still clutching the sheets and pillow over his groin. "Aw, come on Al, I know ya sleep in boxers.

We're family here, it's okay! Come on now, I have a surprise for you."

Al was dragged out of bed against his will, still struggling to grasp free from his brothers maniacal grip.

Al continued groaning in protest. With one final jerking motion, Al was torn from his oh so precious bedspread, and pulled into the kitchen. His brother was turned around, leading the

way, so he had yet to notice Al's proud little friend popping up to say hello.

This was so embarrassing! Once the kitchen was entered and the grip released, Al instantly turned to face the wall. "Ta da- wait," Ed turned around to show Al the surprise, when he

noticed something was off.

"Uh, Al?" Al paused a moment, and voice muffled by the wall, replied, "What is it brother?" Ed pouted slightly. "Come look at your surprise!" Al's thoughts were in a jumble. "Uh, I can

see it from here brother, and it's very nice! Thank you."

Ed rolled his eyes. Why was his brother acting so _weird_? "Al, why are you facing the wall?" A moment of silence passed. "No particular reason. Just felt like looking at our wall, that's all."

"Al."

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

"Uh, what exactly implies 'turning around'?"

"Al, come on! This is special! I want to show ya some thing, and I'm gonna show it to ya! So stop being a goof and turn around!" Al had to think fast. He took a step back, and in one

solid sweeping motion, turned around three hundred and sixty degrees. The motion was all a blur so nothing was to be seen, and within seconds he was facing the wall once again. "Al."

"Yes?"

"You're facing the wall again."

"I thought you wanted me to turn around? That's what I did, heh heh…"

"Stop fooling around, Al!" Al could sense the annoyed tone in Ed's voice and could tell that he was loosing patience, and was tired of playing what seemed to be Al's silly game.

_Oh man, what am I going to DO? _Maybe his erection wasn't _that _noticeable? He looked down. Nope. Defiantly noticeable. MORE than noticeable in fact, _prominent. _He sighed. This was

going to be awkward.

"Ed? You would never laugh at me, right? I mean, if I was being serious and all and I was real embarrassed and I didn't want you making fun, you wouldn't laugh, right?" Al couldn't see

his brothers face turn serious, but he could hear the change of tone in his voice. "Of _course _Al, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Al squeezed his eyes shut. "Promise you

wont laugh. Not at all. Not even one little squeak."

"Al, I promise."

Slow and unsure, Al slowly stepped around. He was staring at the floor and his face was severely reddened. Ed looked at his face. Then at his chest. Then at his… _Oh my_. A moment of

silence passed, what seemed like an eternity to the sweating anxious young boy. Ed let out a sigh of relief "_That's _what you were worried about? _That's _your problem?" He began to

chuckle. "Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Well, at least Ed didn't notice that he was the one who caused it. "Al, do you remember waking up in the mornings when we were little?

Like, four or five?" Al shook his head. A grin spread across Ed's face.

"Those are normal Al, especially in the morning. In fact, when we were young we would get those all the time. We even use to look at each other's, sometimes even play with each

other's! It's nothing I haven't seen before." Al's face was stained a deep crimson. They did _what? _"Wha- what? But but- that's… what?" Al could hardly _imagine _having done _that _with

his brother! But a part of him wished he could remember… Ed continued to giggle.

Al, thoroughly embarrassed, put a hand over his moist eyes and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Ed stopped his laughter immediately. He let out a sigh. Why was Al

being so touchy this morning. He slowly walked up to the door. He reached up a loose hand and rapped on it. "Al?"

"Go away."

"Are you alright? Listen, I wasn't laughing at you, I was just relieved that something wasn't seriously wrong."

"You are lying, brother. I know you are."

"Al, I'm not lying. It's ok, I'll wait for you. Come out when you're ready to join me."

"Uh, brother?"

"Yes Al?"

"Um, _how _do I make it go away?"

"Uh," Ok, so this was just a _little _more awkward. "You just uh, you know. Well, there are really two things you can do. You can either take a cold shower and wait for it to go down on it's

own, or you can uh, you know. Touch it. Until you feel relieved. I'll leave you alone now." When Ed left he himself had a s sufficient blush creeping over his cheeks. _Did I just tell my_

_brother to jerk off?_

Back in his room, Al looked at himself. He was in the nude, deeply involved in a battle of will power. Him, vs. his.. thing. _Hm, what do I do now? Brother said if I touch it… _He reached

down a shaky hard. He gently grabbed the base, and winced at the strange feeling. He slowly moved his hand back up.

These delicate strokes make Alphonse shiver with anticipation. He tried touching the head, and couldn't help but letting out a muffled moan. _So this is what brother was talking about? _Al

stood still for a moment. _So this is what lovers do to each other…_

Al stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the shower as cold as it went, and stepped in. "GyaahH! It's c-c-old!" Alphonse stood silently in the shower, crystal

droplets peeling themselves from his porcelain skin. As each icy bud hit his vesture, the flesh perked up into little bumps all along his body. After what seemed like too long, he stepped

out and wrapped a towel around his waist, noticing his problem was gone.

_Thank god… _He walked into the bedroom and changed into some loose fitting clothes, and shuffled into the kitchen. He didn't want to touch himself like that… what was the point? If Ed

couldn't do it for him, he wouldn't either.

Alphonse gasped.

The kitchen table was set, two plated were out. There was a mug of coffee for Ed, and a glass of milk for Al. On each plate there was a huge stack of flapjacks with maple syrup, and a

bowl of fresh fruit. In the middle of the table there was a blue china vase with a single red rose in it…

Al was almost on the Verge of tears _Ed can't cook to save his life! He did all this for me, and I treated him rudely. I'm such a terrible, person, I don't deserve him… _Al slowly sat down at

the table. Ed came out of the living room and sat across from him, golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. "Edward…" Ed stiffened slightly. Had Al just said his actual name?

A tear bloomed from Al's eye and gently rolled down his cheek. "Edward.. you, cooked breakfast for- oh Edward, it's beautiful." Ed was staring, mouth a gape at Alphonse. He was fresh

out of the shower, so his loose fitting clothes were lightly stuck to his skin. His hair was not in his normal ponytail, but spilling damply around his shoulders, slowly dripping down his form.

As the tear slowly shimmered down his cheek, he looked so pale, so fragile, _so beautiful… _Ed quickly snapped out of his trance and ran to Al's side.

He reached up a concerned hand, and delicately grasped Alphonse's chin. _Doki Doki Doki _Al's heart began to beat fast… _Brother's face is so close to mine… _Al closed his eyes. He could feel

his brothers touch. It was like the first gentle kiss of summer sum, dappling Lilliputian freckles of warmth on your skin.

Ed reached a thumb up and wiped away Al's tear. He could hear Ed's soft breathing. It tickled his cheek, causing him to shiver, he was already freezing from his shower. "Al, I'm sorry. I

didn't mean to make you cry." Alphonse squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth. "N-no brother! It's, it's just so beautiful, you must really care for me and I have been

so rude to you and you did all this and oh brother, I could never deserve you!" He reached out and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

Ed grabbed Al firmly by the shoulders and tore him from his body, a stern look on his face. Al was frozen stiff. "don't you _ever _say that again Al. you know I love you and there is nothing

undeserving about you. You are a WONDERFUL person Al, you're so sweet, kind, loving, and don't you _ever _think other wise. Hear me?" He embraced his weeping brother firmly around

the waist. "Oh, brother… thank you…" Ed pulled away slowly. "Al, your lips are blue! You're freezing! We need to get you warmed up. Those clothes are cotton, and cotton keeps you cold

when wet."

Without another word, Ed began to quickly unbutton Al's shirt. "Ahh- b-brother! What are you doing?" Al was de-robed from the waist up, skin prickly from head to toe with goose

bumps. "If you stay in those clothes you'll catch a cold." Then, without warning, Ed picked his brother up bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom, laying him softly on the bed.

He the reached a hand up, and unbuttoned Al's pants, and pulled them all the way down. Al was trying his hardest not to be aroused by the whole situation, but it was damn hard. Next

went his boxers. It was a miracle Al had the will to remain flaccid. I guess when they say to think about dead kittens, it really works. Especially for a cat lover. Ed threw Al a Pair of fresh

ones, along with flannel pajamas. He picked Al up over his shoulder and began to put his pants on… "Bother, I can dress my self."

Al should've already known Ed was too stubborn for that. Once he had his mind set on something, that was that. He simply ignored Al and finished dressing him. He then put a thin sheet

over him. "I'm sorry, the quilt is still wet, it's hanging outside to dry." He scrutinized the sheet for a moment. "This wont do." He removed his slippers and got under the sheets with

Alphonse, snuggling against his shivering figure. "Brother…"

"Shhhh- Al. My body heat will help to warm you." What Ed didn't know was that Al was already burning up from the excitement of being in this position with his brother… _My beautiful_

_brother… nii-san… now badly I want to kiss you right now… _"But the breakfast, that beautiful breakfast you made…Ed looked up at him with stern but loving eyes.

"Alphonse, don't you understand? In this day and age, even a cold can be dangerous, and I'll be damned if I let you get sick. Besides, it's my fault for telling you to take that shower. My

stupid breakfast doesn't matter. I just need you to warm up, and I'll bring you some food in later, ok? I don't want to looses you again Al, you're all that I have…" Al brought his arms

over the slender physic of Ed's body, who was more than willing to comply. The two brothers embraced like that for a while. Before long, Ed had drifted off to sleep, looking as angelic as

ever. _I truly don't deserve him…_

Al cried him self to sleep that morning, for the second time in a row. But these tears were melancholy. _Even if I can not have nii-san the way I truly want, at least I have him this way._

_Because he really does love me…_

_###################################################_

_R&R or i will get you._

_lots of love, and free bishies for everyone! *flails*_


	2. Friendship?

**This chapter is probably PG-13ish… maybe R. Contains Elricest and Embarrassing erections X3. Ok, so R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned FMA instead of writing fanfics on some website, i would be making this happen ON SCREEN**

************************************************************************

The rest of the day had been as normal as always, nothing particularly different besides the awkward morning. The brothers had lunch together, talked about nonchalant nothingness and proceeded with

daily chores tasks and rituals. The day was done and the boys were tired. The day's earlier activities had made Al slightly uneasy for the day, and now that bedtime was approaching, he began to feel

slightly sick with nervousness. He bent over a little, clutching his abdomen. "What's wrong Al?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Want me to get you some warm milk to drink before bed? That usually calms your stomach." Al weakly nodded. "Thank you brother." Ed smiled. "No problem." The boys entered the kitchen. Al sat at

the table while Edward poured milk into a saucepan and lit the stove. While waiting for it to heat up, he sat across from his brother. They smiled faintly at each other, conveying silent words. They did

much of their communicating this way. Perhaps after living with each other and spending countless hours in each other's company they created a secretive facial language.

Ed was saying the usual _I'm so __thankful you came into my life, and that you have a body of your own. Thank you for being here for me. _In return, Al conveyed, _It's _my _pleasure Ed. I don't know what I _

___would do without you. Thank __you. _Unlike typical brothers, the Elric's rarely got agitated with each other, and fights were a rarity. When your brother is all you have left, the bond seems to tighten into 

___something stronger than friendship. _

___Companionship. Brotherhood. This was more than that. An ironclad connection, a bond of sorts, a co-dependency. Each other's presence was requisite, like the water and the air, the sun and_

the moon, yin and yang. Neither were complete without the other. They had near-perfect synergism. Necessity. They were dragged back to reality when the boiling milk began to over flow onto the

stove. "Oh, _great!_" Ed groaned. He quickly ran to the rescue, and about minute or so later presented Al with his remedy. Al took a shy sip. "Gyaah!" He yelped, sticking out his tongue. "Hoooot!" They

walked into the bedroom. Al sat down on his bed, when Ed took off his shirt. Without seeming to care, he began changing into his nighttime clothes with his back turned to Al. Alphonse could feel his

cheeks begin to flush at the sight. He didn't want to seem awkward, so he remained silent. But _god _help him when the boxers went down, he was unable to tear his gaze away from the sultry tantalizing

figure.

*Gulp* "AHHHH!" In his shock, Al had lost motor control, and dropped his glass of milk all over the bed. "Oh nooo!" Alphonse got up. Now not only was he all wet, and his brother's efforts to cure

his stomachache went to waste, but his bed was soaked! Ed stared, and proceeded to face-palm. "Oh jeeze. Don't worry about it, Al." Ed took the sheets off the bed and put them in the tub to soak over

night. Al got out of his milky clothes and into his pajamas. "Come on Al, you can sleep in my bed tonight." Al gulped. He panicked, _What happens if I have another one of those dreams and Ed notices? _

_What if I get hard again?! Oh no, this can NOT end well… _Alas, what was poor Al to do? He certainly couldn't sleep on the floor, and it would be weird to turn down his brother's proposition, since they

have slept in the same bed countless times before. Al reluctantly slid into bed with his brother as he blew out the candle…

The lights were out, the room was quite, all except for the brothers' light breathing. Ed was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, he had always been like that. But Al couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop

noticing how the buttons on Ed's top weren't nearly buttoned all the way up, how his toned chest would move up and down when he breathed, how his loose hair sprawled around him like straw, or a

river of molten gold, or how he slept with his mouth slightly open. Ed rolled around a lot in his sleep. Because he was so slender, it was almost as if he had a heat detector, and instantly snuggled up to Al.

Al was more than content, he loved snuggling with his brother… but because of his persona he was so scared of doing the wrong thing. Was snuggling with your brother under false pretences wrong? He

hoped not.

But what he knew _was _wrong, was that Ed's knee began to rise, and slowly rested against Al's groin. And he knew it was wrong when Ed began to shift and his knee began subtly rubbing

against that certain area, Al got sufficiently aroused. He almost began to cry he hated himself so much at the moment. _Why can't I just be NORMAL? Why can't I _control _myself around Ed? My own_

_**BROTHER**__! _After some time had passed and there was no change in status below Al's belt, he let out a sigh, deciding there was only one thing to do. He got out of bed, (causing Ed to groan

subconsciously at the loss (the groan by the way, did _not _help Al's arousal)) put the sheets in the sink, and turned up the shower as cold as possible. The sound of rushing water, however, seemed to

draw Ed out of his slumber. He noticed Al was not in bed with him, and stood up to investigate the noise. He was shocked when he opened the door to the bathroom to find the shower running and a

naked Alphonse about to step in.

"Al, it's almost midnight! What are you doing?" Al yipped at the intrusion, covering his groin with his hands. He blushed. Ed stepped forward, putting his hand under the

water. "Ah!" he gasped, retreating the appendage. "This water is freezing! Al, what the…" He paused. Realization swept over his like a tsunami. He sighed. Alphonse joined him. "This, uh, this little thing

again, huh?" Alphonse nodded shamefully. Ed planted his face in his palm. He reached up and turned the shower off. "Al, it's bad enough that you almost froze to death this morning, I don't need you

catching pneumonia! Why don't you just… take care of yourself in here?" Al shook his head furiously. "I can't! I can't and I won't. I just can't do that to myself brother, not only do I not know how, but-"

Alphonse thought of how to phrase this without seeming obvious. "I find it useless and humiliating unless you have someone you love to do it for you." Ed sighed. "Can't you just… let it go away on it's

own then?" Alphonse made a pained look. "But it _hurts _brother! It's bad this time."

Ed, frustrated, grabbed Alphonse by the hand and dragged him back to the bedroom. He gave Al an over-sized shirt to wear, and lay him down. "B-but Ed, what am I going to do about…" Ed but one

finger over Al's lips. "Listen Al, I understand you don't want to take care of yourself, but I can't have you turning into an icicle every time you get an erection. Ok? Listen…" Ed let out an exasperated sigh

and… wait- was that a _blush _Al saw creeping over his brother's cheeks? "If I could help you, you know, get rid of it, could you just go back to sleep and promise not to freeze yourself anymore?"

Al froze in shock. _Did brother just tell me he would… no, __**ask **__if he could… Oh my god…. _Indecision was creeping over Al like a disease. _What should I say? I want to say yes, oh __**god **__I want to say yes so so _

_bad, but is it wrong having him do this if he doesn't know how I feel about him? _While Al pondered this question, a similar jest was underway in Ed's mind. _Holy crap, did I just do what I think I did? Did I _

_seriously __**volunteer **__to give my twelve-year-old brother a __**hand job**__? What did I do? What if he says no and thinks I'm __some type of pervert? I don't mind doing this to my brother, after all I do love him _

___and I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth for him… but giving sexual favors to a family member? _After a very awkward moment of silence, Al turned his head away from his brothers. "I-if you must." 

_Ed gulped, and nodded. "I'll finish this quickly." Al complied. He didn't want it to be quick, he wanted it to last._

He wanted to kiss his brother, touch him, love him… but Ed was just doing him a favor. No _way _he could ask for that. Al winced his eyes shut and waited. Ed was sweating, nervous as all hell as he slowly

reached his hand down to his brother's arousal. Hand shaking about an inch away, he could hear Al's breath quickening. He was beginning to have second thoughts racing through his mind, _this is wrong! _

_I shouldn't be doing this to my brother! And he looks so scared, but I can't let him take that shower… _He snapped his hand back suddenly. After a moment Al opened his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Al, I don't

know if I can go through with this…" Al sat up hurriedly and covered his lower half. "T-that's ok brother! Really, it was nice of you to offer. However…" Al winced as he said the next words, "that would be

like incest, and well, that's illegal." Ed smirked sadly.

"Ya." Another moment of silence passed. Those seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Brother?" Ed looked up. "Yes Alphonse?" Al let out a deep

breath. "I think I'll be ok, I can just wait. I hurts, but… thinking of dead kittens seems to help." Al shivered. _Dead kittens… _They both smiled shyly, full of relief. Alphonse decided that maybe, although he

loved Ed like no other, he didn't want Ed like this. He only wanted him if he and Ed could meet in the middle, at the same level. He wanted Edward to hold him close, whisper in his ear, tell him all the

love and passion he felt towards him… he didn't want some quickie-midnight-sexual-favor type ordeal. That's not how he wanted his first sexual experience to go down. Al needed it to be special, and he

didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of his brother's generosity. He reached over and gave Ed a tight hug.

"Again though, thank you very much, the fact that you care so much about me

brings me a _world _full of joy, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have to learn to deal with my own problems, even if you want to jump in there and help me. I'll have to deal with this on my own, it

shouldn't be any of your business." Ed smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank _you _Al, for understanding. It's not so much I couldn't, or didn't want to, but more of a moral issue thing. Inside I just

want to make you happy, make you feel better. I want to make you feel good after living through years of numbness… thanks to me…" The air grew thick with guilt as Ed said those words, Alphonse

knew that was a particularly heavy subject for Ed. "… I'll make it up to you Al, I really will. Let's try to get some sleep." Al gave Ed a melancholy smile. "Ok brother."

Another night of restless sleep, another night of wet dreams, fantasizing about Edward… another embarrassing encounter with a problem he just _couldn't _seem to get rid of… awaiting another day to

experience it again.

******************************************************************

**OK! So please R&R, DON'T WORRY! More chapters to come.**


	3. Borderline

**Hi there! This chapter is PG-13!!! I think!!!!! So… again… elricest, yaoi, yatta yatta yatta, don't like? Don't read.**

**Contains: Erections, and a mildly explicit blowjob.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

****************************************************************************************

Ed's POV

I awoke as dawn was breaking, Al still in bed of course. It was a Tuesday, and I had until Monday before it was back to work for me. I had one week left, one week of time between just me and Al. I wanted it to be special, I wanted to spend time with him. I noticed the way that his long silken tresses flowed freely down the nape of his neck and across his collarbone. The way he would groan occasionally in his sleep made me wonder what he was dreaming about.

I leaned down over him, resting on my elbows, and began twirling his honey brown hair in my flesh hand. It was soft like the kittens he loves so much, and about the same length as mine. I smiled as he let out a contented sigh in his sleep.

I noticed just then, how much I really _did_ love him. How much it tickled my heart when he would call me by my name, or embrace me and stare at me with those impeccant joy filled eyes. He was so innocent, so perfect. While my body was covered head to toe with scares and scrap metal, his was a pale milky gold, which seemed to shimmer like a smooth lake of creamy liquid beauty.

His light breathing made his chest bob slightly like there was something trapped inside, trying to break free. But how did I love him? It's true, I have been struggling with these emotions for a while, the never ceasing objections beating down all of my hopes and aspirations. Once or twice a day I'll look at Al and think, he is just so beautiful right now all I want to do is kiss him…

I leaned over slightly, and planted the lightest, most chaste of kissed upon his dormant lips. There would be no objections this time. No matter how hard the logistical and moral side of my brain shouted, I would not be swayed. To love is to love, and no laws or social etiquette can stop it. This small kiss was like a small victory against the antagonist side of me, wanting to pull me back from my brother, stop this sick incestual fantasy.

Now I had the boost of confidence I needed. I lightly brushed my face against his hair, inhaling the subtle aroma of what was Al, like jasmine tears. "Ed…ward…" I shot up. Did Al just say what I thought he said? I saw Al's face twisted into a sad sort of smile. Melancholy blanched his face of hope, causing him to look like a kicked puppy.

"Ed…" He whispered these words like a hymn, an almost silent prayer to treasure in your heart or mouth it quietly, rolling the words inside your mouth like they were sticky and sweet, before gently breathing them onto the wind.

They were spoken like a sacred psalm, something that was a religious connection to something higher up, something that connected you to god. Edward, Edward, my brothers soft voice echoed within my mind, I played with the sound, trying to decipher its reason of incarnation.

Was he… dreaming about me?

My brother loves me more than anything I know, or at least I think so. He always seems so nervous about doing the right thing around me, it's like I'm always on his mind. Oh dear Alphonse, have I become a burden for you? I had hardly noticed the sun was coming up. Al began to stir, and panicking, I swiftly lay down beside him and shut my eyes in a false trance.

Al's POV

The next morning was not as awkward as I thought it would be, but that's just what the week was turning out to be. One big awkward showdown! I don't know how I could possibly make it any worse… I opened my eyes to find Ed still asleep. That was strange because he was usually up be fore me. I shrugged internally and took this opportunity to take a good hard look at…

Wait a minute. Not a good idea. I sat up, realizing that if I looked at Ed for to long, I might get carried away and… and I did NOT want my stupid adolescent hormones to get in the way of my personal time with Ed!

I decided to get out of bed early and cook breakfast for the two of us. I cracked open two eggs and let their guts spill out and sizzle white on the stove. Ed likes his over easy, but I like mine scrambled. I ended up making four eggs with toast and jam, and I set the table with our good china. When Ed walked in, my heart started doing cartwheels and I smiled from the inside out.

I ran up and hugged him; I guess this proves my lack of self-control. "Good morning brother!" He hugged me back, soft arms being like my chrysalis, and I wasn't ready to fly away quite yet. He smelled like honey suckle and love. That's what I would call it, anyways. "Morning Al," he chuckled. "I smelled breakfast and I couldn't resist, although I am a bit tired."

I grabbed one of his hands and guided him over to the table, like even though I knew he needed no help I wanted to do all I could for him anyways. I sat him down and poured his coffee, the slick black liquid _plish_ing as it swirled around the bottom of the mug. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh slightly burnt toasted aroma filling the air.

I loved it when Ed would drink his coffee. Although I do not like the taste one bit (it is much to bitter for me,) the scent tended to stay on his skin, making him smell warm and sweet, like a sauna, or like drinking hot chocolate by the fire during winter. He took a tentative sip, the coffee going into his mouth sounded like the bathtub drain.

I wanted to be his coffee in that moment, I wanted Ed to sit there a while, inhaling my aroma, basking in the essence of it. I then wanted him to lift me up in gentle hands, and gently slurp all of my being, all of my self, my soul in through his soft pale lips. I would swirl down his throat, refreshing it from the night's stagnant ways, laughing and tickling his flesh. He would swallow me up, embracing my all, loving every last drop. He would put down his mug, and exhale what was left of my scent, and smile in sheer contentment. I think that was the only time in my life that I actually envied a hot beverage.

I snapped out of it and sat down; slowly shoveling warm salty eggs down my own throat, and wondered if Ed ever wished he were something that I ate. But that was just silly, I guess. The morning consisted of small talk I could hardly pay attention to. After breakfast was finished and the dishes were done (thanks to Ed, just _he's so sweet and considerate!_) I decided we needed to get some planning done. I would be damned if we just sat here all week trying to ignore my hormonal issues.

"Hey brother, I was just wondering. Would you like to go somewhere today? I was thinking maybe we could go to the zoo. I love the big cat section, and I know how you love the giraffes." I think maybe Ed loved giraffes because he envied their height, but I would never say that aloud. Ed gave me a bright toothy grin. "Of course Al! I would love it. We haven't gone to a zoo since we were kids! Although I guess you are still a kid." He nudged me playfully. "Aw, come on brother. You know I'm sixteen mentally, it's just this body that's twelve." Ed smiled and wrapped his auto mail arm around my shoulder.

I pressed my skin lightly into the hard metal. "I know. I hope you always stay this cute," he said, pinching my cheek in a way I think was supposed to annoy me. Instead of pushing him away or telling him to cut it out, I blushed. I hate how I'm so predictable sometimes, so childish and feminine. My brother seemed to think it was cute though, so I let it go.

We bought our tickets and boarded the train. The zoo was about a twenty-minute train ride from Munich. It was summer, and the train was sweltering in the heat. There was a breeze out side, so it wasn't that unbearable, but there was no such relief in here.

I saw some rich-looking ladies in poofy dresses and feathers hats waving their little lacy handheld fans back and forth over their perspiring face. I thought it was kind of silly that they were so wealthy yet they wore such heavy clothes in this weather, and therefore had to use these silly little fans to cool themselves off.

I was thankful for my knee-high trousers and my short-sleeved button up. I looked at Ed sitting by my side. I noticed suddenly that we were wearing almost identical clothes. Tan pants, white short shirts, and red suspenders. I hadn't noticed earlier. "Brother, were wearing the same clothes! Did you do that on purpose?" Ed grinned his Cheshire cat grin. I loved that grin, but it usually meant trouble.

"It's cute! We look like twins in it!" I smirked. He wasn't the only one who had a slightly devilish side. "Except for the fact that I'm taller. They probably think that you're my son or something." Ed's face got all red, even the very tips of his ears. "AL! DON'T CALL ME SHORT! WHADDAYA MEAN SO SHORT YOU NEED TO SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE, HUH?!?!" I giggled. This was the small amount of power I had over my brother. Once he cooled down he tended to notice how ridiculous he was being and we would share a good laugh, unlike when he was younger and more irritable. Once Ed had calmed down a bit, I saw that glint in his eyes again.

"Gee Al, it sure is hot in here, eh?" I nodded slowly. What was he getting at? "That's good. At least you won't turn into an icicle again." I blushed. _How could he! _He started laughing, and I joined him shortly. The train ride was fun, brotherly teasing and horseplay. I guess we were both a bit riled up after so much sleep yesterday. We needed the fresh air and the exercise.

Once we got off at our station, it was only a five-minute walk to the zoo. The sun was shining like it's life depended on it, and the breeze tickled our skin and kept the humidity out of the summer air. Nonetheless, by the time we got there our faces were flushed. Ed pulled out his worn leather wallet and bought our tickets. I couldn't help but notice the ticket man was staring at our clothes. This caused my heat-flushed face to darken a bit. _Why did Ed have to be so strange sometimes? I feel ridiculous in these matching outfits! _

I listened to our shoes scraping at the ground, watching the pebbles dance away from our feet. I felt a sudden warmness clasp itself around my hand. I looked down, and noticed Ed had started holding it. We must have looked ridiculous, or at least ridiculously cute in our matching clothes and long blonde hair. He started leading me along to the first section of the zoo.

Right when you walked in there was a big statue of a lion cast in bronze, that almost looked like it could open its eyes and eat you right then and there and it would be all over for you.

We walked to the apes first. I pressed my face up to the cold glass, watching the chimpanzees walking on all fours. My breath made a fog mark on the slick surface, and I rubbed it away in one spot so if you looked through you could see just the head of one of the apes.

"Ya know Al, they say that chimps are real smart. Next to us their one of the most intelligent creatures on the planet." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" I honestly couldn't imagine that hairy creature that was eating bugs and picking it's butt to be hyper-intelligent. I told this to Ed, sending him into a fit of laughs. He looked so splendid and golden, sparkling in the summer lights. They bounced off of him making each speck of his skin seem to glow a different shade of the rainbow.

His hair was almost too blinding to look out, but I swear his smile was even brighter. It was amazing a creature so perfect could exist on this earth with the rest of us, and if god made Ed in his image then god must be beautiful.

I inwardly blushed and let the fluttery feeling in my chest fade before we moved on to the reptiles. We didn't stay there for long. Each snake or lizard stared at us with their beady eyes, flicking out their proboscis like tongues and I swear that I could almost hear them cackle manically. I tugged on brother's shirt and he understood instantly. We left soon.

Ed's POV

When we got to the big cats, I could almost see Al glow in excitement. "These cats are so pretty, but I'm still glad the fence separates us. Just because they look nice doesn't really mean I want to be too close." I laughed; he was just being too cute today. I watched as he leaned up against the fence, curiosity blossoming over his features. He looked like a kid in a candy shop; everything about him right now was screaming his enjoyment of the day.

I sighed and thought a moment. Yesterday was so awkward; I think Al is just thankful that's over. However, his body is getting to that age now, when we get home I'm going to need to have 'the talk' with him. This isn't some thing I am _particularly _looking forward to, seeing as Al will probably want to sink through the floorboards, but it can't be helped. He needs to know about these things as an adolescent boy. If he ever meets a girl he needs to know what and what not to do.

Al's face lit up with joy, as he turned toward me pointing. "Brother, look! She has kittens!" I looked over at the 'kittens' Al was talking about, or should I say baby lions. "I think those are more like cubs Al, they're pretty big to be kittens." Al just smiled.

"Big baby cats can be kittens to. Like you, you're seventeen, and just because your short doesn't mean you're a baby. All of the time, anyways." I could feel my skin getting red-hot. Al loved to poke at my insecurities. "AL! HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M SO SHORT I NEED A STEP LADDER TO LOOK YOU IN THE EYE!" Ok, ok, so I admit I can get carried away about this particular subject, but a man has got to protect his pride! Though I say, the giggle it got out of Al was worth it. He was too cute to be twelve; well, sixteen mentally.

We spent about two hours looking at cats if you can believe it. By that time I was half asleep, complaining and begging Al for us to move _on. _Alphonse however, seemed just as excited with the first cat as with the millions of others we saw. Ok, not _millions, _but too many for an average boy to be so interested in! "Al, maybe you could get a job being a vet, then you could see all that cats you want. Anyways, let's move ON! I want to see the giraffe's before sunset!"

Al looked at me with a chastising understanding in his eyes, like he was speaking to an unreasonable little boy. "Oh Ed, it's only noon. This place closes at seven! You'll get to see the giraffes, don't worry. Let's get some food!" He grabbed my auto mail arm and dragged me off. I swear I could almost feel his soft small hand gripping and cold metallic appendage.

We got to a stand and he ordered us two frankfurters, which he paid for with some change in his pocket. Frankfurters were a new food invention around here, and Al just loved them. I liked them myself, but Al could not get enough of them. I watched as he drowned his in ketchup and relish. I just liked mine with mustard. "You know brother, people stared to hear about these on Coney Island in America. We should go there someday."

I nodded in agreement, watching Al wolf down his processed sausage-like food.

I had hardly noticed that I had started to suck on the end of mine until I saw Al's blush. It wasn't intentional, it was just within reach. Even once I saw my brother blush, I decided not to stop. I wanted to see how he would take it. I stared off into space, and began running my tongue up and down it's body, licking the tip. I then put about half of the meat product in my mouth and pushed in iinnn…. and ooouuuttt…. real slow like that. It was warm and salty, it felt somehow natural, right. I pulled it out with a sick _plopping_ noise, and licked off all of the mustard, swirling yellow the tangy substance with my tongue until it was clean. I looked over at my brother, who had a stunned but sheepish blush dominating his features, and a small bulge seeming to grow in his pants. My thoughts were racing. _Good god, he does like it! My own brother got aroused by me sucking on a sausage! Does this mean he really does like me?_

I looked at Al's face, then back down to his pants. I leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear, "you're hard again, brother." He shivered at my words, but instead of yipping and covering himself, he stuttered back a coy, "I-I know. I couldn't h-help it." We stayed close like that for a moment, we were on a bench in the shade, and no one was paying attention. I put my hand on his arousal, making him twitch and gasp, a breeze that was simply music to my ears. "You should cover yourself up, you wouldn't want anybody to see now, would you?" I could feel his shake his head back and forth, cool hair brushing my cheek.

"I-I have to go." He suddenly stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom. _Shit, what have I done?_

Al's POV

By the time the stall's door was slammed and locked, my heart was still racing and my breath was still rapid. I felt so dirty and selfish at that moment, I couldn't stand it! I'm _sure _brother was just trying to help me, but I wanted him to touch me more. It's so wrong! I even got hard watching him eat a frankfurter! He's… _always _eaten his frankfurters like that… right? Maybe I just noticed it for the first time now.

I felt the hot tears steam down my face, fresh and fluid like warm milk. But you remember what happened last time I had warm milk. I could feel my hands shaking and my belly felt sick. I felt an acidic anger, a self-hatred boil up in my gut, and before I knew it, I was leaning over the toilet, a hot, sour liquid spewing out of my throat into the awaiting bowl. It hurt and the scent stung my eyes as I finished retching my relish and ketchup covered meat into the watery abyss, feeling empty and fatigued.

How did things turnaround so quickly like this? When does life get a chance to slow down and turn around? One minute you're looking at giant cats having the time of you're life, and the next ralphing all of your self-hatred and ketchup in a dirty bathroom in some zoo.

I took a few shaky deep breaths, my heart still pounding. I heard the bathroom door squeak open. "Al! Al, you in here?" I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, my 'problem' more than gone. The stall door opened slowly, as a flustered Ed approached me with open arms. "Al, are you okay? I'm sorry, what I did was… un called for." I shrugged away from him, not trusting myself around him.

"I-I just threw up. Not much though…." Ed froze. He looked down, seeming to be angry with himself, like it was his fault. I heard the _plish_ of his tears gently hitting the floor. "Come on Al, we're going home." Going home? "But, the giraffes…" Ed slammed his auto mail arm against the tile wall, casing pieces to go flying. "Fuck the stupid giraffes! Let's just go." I froze in fear. I had never heard Edward so _angry_! I felt my own hot tears start to spill over again. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ed's POV

I couldn't believe it. Al was so disgusted with how I was acting towards him that he threw up! I hated myself so much at that moment; I thought I might just throw up myself. The train ride back was silent. Painfully silent. I tried asking him, "Do you feel any better now?" But all I got was a shrug; Al's head turned the other way. I think I might have scared him with my smashing the wall and all.

I wanted in my heart to believe that wanted me, but the fact that he ran away from me, puked his guts out, and started crying screams 'all signs point to no'. We still needed to have that talk when we got home though. I would make him some chicken broth and give him space to try and apologize with my actions, and then begin the most awkward part of the day.

When we got home, I did just that. With Al in bed sipping his soup, I was free to assault him with information he needed to, but probably did not want to know.

"Um, hey Al, I need to talk to you." I could see his features freeze up, so I can only expect he anticipated the worst. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong and you're not in trouble, we just need to have a talk. A lot of boys have this talk at your age." I waited a moment until I saw him slowly nod.

I sat on the edge on his bed, holding one of his warm hands in my own. I didn't quite know how to do this, but Hohenhiem had given me this talk when I started living here so I wasn't completely clueless.

"Al, when someone gets to be about your age, they start going through something called puberty. Your body is changing and preparing you to become a man. Your hormones start to increase, making you…" I stopped for a moment trying to conjure up how to say this. "You start to feel kind of funny, and start experiencing urges. When these urges present, it can result in, well, what happened today and yesterday. You know, that thing." Al nodded, deep golden locks spilling over his shoulders.

"You might find yourself getting attracted to girls and wanting to… _do _things with them. You will want to touch them, have them touch you. I want you to know that this is completely normal, and you never need to be embarrassed to talk to me about anything." Al thought about this for a minute. It looked like he was trying to take the information I had given him and read it again from behind his eyes. His face contorted into a semi-confused look.

"Um, brother?" I nodded, letting him know I was there for him. "Do you have a question Al?" He nodded to, and straightened himself up more, so we were sitting side by side. "I can ask you anything, and you wont freak out, right?" Could he? Was I really prepared to answer anything my brother flung at me? "Of course Al, I'll do my best."

He paused for a moment, letting a fresh wave of silence wash over us and clean out our clogged up thoughts, bringing us to a neutral inquisitive calm. "Well, you said I might start feeling attracted to girls, that I might want to do things with them, or touch them, right?" I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled, bring up a choked 'yes.' "Well, what if, for example, I start to feel that way towards another guy?"

I froze. It took a moment to sink in that this wasn't happening in my head, this was real. Al had just said he liked a guy. At that moment I had felt a thousand emotions rushing through my heart, pounding and screaming out his name, just wanting to jump on him right now and make him mine. I reined those feelings in for a moment.

"Do you like a guy, Al?" I stuttered. I saw his face twist again, like he was trying to figure out what to say, but his blush said it all for him.

With out knowing what I was doing, I suddenly wrapped my arms around him, and crashed my lips into his. I felt him stiffen in shock. His lips felt like soft sweet petals under my own burning ones. Delivering much more passion than my earlier chaste kiss when Al was asleep, I ran my fingers through his hair, tasting his aroma. I then realized what I was doing and quickly pulled his lips away from mine. They stuck together slightly, making it seem like they didn't really want to let go. "I-I'm sorry Al!" I bolted up and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I couldn't believe I had let my self-control go so much that I had passionately kissed my younger brother!

Too shamed to re-enter that room, I drifted to sleep on the couch. I still had five days left with Al. Five days to love him. To shower him with kisses, to hold him gently and never let him go. But I couldn't and I knew that. I would just have to let him go.

******************************************************************************************

**Ha Ha! You thought I meant a real blow job, didn't you? Well, sucking on a hot dog counts, right? XD so, please R&R, I love comments, and stay tuned for chapter 4!!!!!!**


	4. Break It

**Heeeyyy guuuyyss….. ^^; sooo, you know how I said no more chapters for like, a month because of my vacation? Well it turns out to be happening a week later that I thought, so more fun for you readers! All right! Yah! Ok, so I though that you guys deserved at least SOME lemon for making it this far lolz. Rated M. Enjoy!**

******************************************************************************************

The next day wasn't as strange as Ed had thought it would be, it's almost as if Al forgot all about the kiss. He didn't of course, but he wanted their bond to never weaken, so he kept the act up for a while. Ed was deep in a rut; he was now sure that he was in love with his brother. Every sway of his hips when he walked, every smile, every touch sent shivers up his spine. By noon he was lying on his stomach on the couch 'reading'… Aka pretending to read to hide his raging hard on.

He felt annoying painful pressure build in his pants but he simply _couldn't _take his eyes off of Al, no matter what discomfort it brought him. When Al wasn't looking, he gently ground his clothed hips across the rough cushion, making him choke out a barely audible moan. However Al, being as perceptive and anxious about his brother's wellbeing as he was, popped his head out from the doorframe. "Are you ok, brother?" Ed froze up slightly. "Uh, y-yah Al, I was just hungry that's all. Do we have anything good in the fridge?"

Al walked over to the fridge, giving Ed another brief opportunity to swirl the fabric of he couch with his erection. The tension was nearly killing him now, his face was red and he had moist stains under his arms and around his neckline. I shivered as a droplet of perspiration slid down his neck and under his shirt. The room felt about one hundred degrees… why did humans wear clothes in the summer again? It was stupid.

Al came back from the kitchen and said; "Just some beers some vegetables. I meant to go shopping today anyways, is there something you want for lunch?" Ed nodded slowly. "We need bread, cheese, butter and… can I get some eggs and sausage?" Al smiled and saluted him. "Okey dokey sir. I'll be back in about an hour." _An hour…. _"I'll lock the door after you leave." Al nodded and walked towards the door giving Ed a reassuring smile, before sauntering outside and shutting the door behind him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Edward quickly unbuttoned his shirt, peeling the raw material from his slick warm skin. The air licked his flesh dry as he quickly pulled his pants down pat his groin. He harshly grabbed the base of his thick member and began to pump himself, sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed.

He imagined his younger brother being the one to stroke his cock sweetly between his two warm fleshy hands, licking the tip and moaning out; 'brother… oh brother…' The erotic thought aroused him to near full hardness, and he began to lose himself in his fantasies…

Al was about a block away from home when a thought popped into his head. 'Oops, I forgot to bring the house keys! What if I get home and Edward is in the shower and can't hear me knocking?' He gracefully swiveled around on his foot ballet style and started clomping off back to his house, brilliant sun glimmering of his shiny black shoes.

He quickly and quietly opened the door and went to the table to grab the keys and oh my god… Al had to put a hand over his own mouth to prevent the surprised yelp from revealing itself.

Ed's chest was heaving, sweat re-emerging to give his tan skin a shimmer, sliding into the curves of his toned musculature. He was breathing heavily, hand still gripped firmly around his length causing him to grunt and twist his face at the sick fantasies he was indulging in.

Al couldn't do anything, he couldn't look away in shock, he couldn't leave or run or, hell, even join for that matter. He hid behind the doorframe peeling Ed's body off of the couch and pasting it to the skin of his eyes. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what he was doing, but he had an idea. "Al…" His breathing increased, he was now hyperventilating and gripping the sofa beneath him.

He was moaning loudly, picturing his rough hand as his brother's tight entrance, taking him completely. Hearing him moan, watching him squirm, until he would come over both of their chests, kissing every inch of Edward's skin in sight. Al nearly gasped when his name was summoned from his brother's lips. _He doesn't know I'm _here, _does he? _"Ahh… AL…. I-I need, Ahh..! I- I can't hold… ON!"

Al was almost inclined to rush over there and help him with whatever he was dealing with, his face looked like it was in so much pain! He seemed to be concentrating hard on something. _Wait… why is Edward calling out my name when he's in so much pain? Does he want my help, or am I the one causing it? _Al couldn't shake this thought from his bewildered mind as he watched the Fullmetal Alchemist touching himself like this.

Ed was nearly on the brink, his stamina running out and his imagination running wild. He let out a feral groan as wave after wave of pleasure radiated from his groin. "AALLL!" he screamed, embracing his orgasm, coming wildly on his bare chest. His back was arched and his skin was so golden he almost looked like a bronze statue.

After a moment of stillness, he slumped back down on the couch, not bothering to deal with the mess quite yet. He thought a while about how much of a fucking pervert he was and how long this hopeless love could remain under the covers (or should I say, in the closet). He had never really liked other men, or girls for that matter. It was just Alphonse, his sweet little brother with his kind laugh and limber figure…

Every feature illuminated his mind with fragile melancholy thought, teetering on the brink of heartbreak. He could feel his diaphragm start to convulse as the tears rolled down his cheek. He was silent until he realized that no one else was in the house, and let his sorrowful sobs present themselves freely, choppy and glimmering with remorse.

At that moment the empathic, whimsical, protective and overly sensitive Al almost ran over to comfort his weeping brother. The logistical side of him however, attempted to maintain self-control when his instinct told him this sight was not meant for his eyes. He left the house and silently closed the door, leaving Ed to bask in his own self-reproach.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Dinner rolled by silently and smoothly, until Ed decided that in order not to obsess over his brother anymore he should have a beer or six. Ed finally sat on the couch after about the tenth try, beckoning Al to sit next to him. He talked speaking as articulately as possible, "ALPHONSEH… YOU…" He paused to think for a second, before his face lit up with joy. "YOU ARE… MY… BROOTTHHHEERR!!" He smiled, seemingly proud of himself. "Yes Ed, I am your brother." When Ed was drunk, Al didn't know whether to be amused or worried, maybe a bit of both. "SOOOO, BRO-TH-HER. HOW-HOW OLD ARE YOOUU?" Edward said, wrapping one arm lazily over Al's shoulder.

"My body is twelve brother, but I'm sixteen mentally." Ed seemed very confused by this. "THAT IS VERY STUPID. IT IS A VERY, OH UM- SO STUPID! IT IS UM, SO, UM, IT IS… YOU, SO YOU ARE… " Ed started counting on his fingers, trying to find what was between twelve and sixteen. "YOU MUST BE AT LEAST SIXTEEN THEN, BECAUSE LAST WEEK I REMEMBER THAT … UM, SO YOU, I… BECAUSE LAST WEEK WAS A BIIIG BIIG, UM. YES. YES IT WAS, SO YES. SIXTEEN. YOU SHOULD HAVE A BEEEER!"

Edward did not hold his liquor so well, and by now he has long past the borderline of sanity. "Oh, no thank you brother, I'm too young to drink alcohol." Ed grabbed a beer and put it an inch or two from his brother's face. "GREEAAT! THISAH WILL BE FUN-NUH!!!" Al pushed the drink away a little. "I said no, Ed." Ed's face changed, he looked serious and pouty, lip quivering and eyes watering. It seemed he really wanted Al to drink with him. "Pee Elluh Ee Ee Ess. PLEASE."

Al simply sighed, and took the beer from his intoxicated brother. "If it makes you happy, I will have a _little._" Ed smiled his widest. He started to sing, "YAAAYYY! WE'RE GONNA GO CAAMPING! CAAMPING! MY LI-I-ITTLE BROTHA AND MEE! IN THE CITY WITH IN HIS LI-I-ITTL CAT THAT HELIKESWITHA…. CAAAT!" He fell over laughing. Ed seemed to be having the time of his life, so Al popped off the top, and brought the brown bottle to his lips.

Al's POV

I didn't know why I was doing this, I tilted the bottle towards my lips. I was just going to pretend sip a little to make him happy, but then it touched my tongue. The alcohol was bubbly like soda, and made my whole mouth feel light and cool and warm at the same time. I felt the smell travel down the back of my throat, enticing me. Like a puppet master tying string around me it lifted my arms up and poured the smallest drop into my dry aching mouth. It swirled around my tongue for a while, the bubbles laughing as they bounced around in my cavern, hopping from taste bud to taste bud as if playing a game of leapfrog.

Before I knew it, half the bottle was gone.

Ed and I were sprawled out on the couch laughing and talking about things that made sense and didn't at the same time, just enjoying the ability to relax. "Three days and a p-p-puddle…Two BIGBIGBIG was a puddle to hop, so I just turned. Ya know that? That is why? Why was it so looong?"

Ed sighed, "NOT A WHOLE MR. POLLY, NOT A FREE THREE WHOLE. TWO ON A RAIIIN BOAT ON ON ON A LI-I-ITLE AAAAALPHOOOONSE!" For the past twenty minutes or so Ed had decided that my real name was Mister Polly, and that I was a giant turtle disguised as an oak tree because I was running away from an evil turnip named Vladimir. "WHY AN OAK ANYWAY? LIKE, A… MOON IN A SKY IN THE WHOOOOLE WORLD WOULD BE A SCALLOP IF NOT FOR TERMITES. DANCE TIME!"

I started laughing uncontrollably as Ed got up in front of the couch and flailed around in a mock attempt of a dance. His hands slipped under his suspenders as he slowly slid them off, still shaking his hips to imaginary music. He flung them to the floor, causing me to howl with laughter. Ed unbuttoned his shirt and began twirling it over his head. I started clapping and cheering him on, his image blurring before my eyes.

Before I knew it, Ed had stumbled over and collapsed on me. He was lying on top of me vertically on the couch, face inches from mine. He reached a hand up and began playing with my hair. He lowered his voice, "Mr. Polly, can you keep a secret?" I nodded.

"There is this boy that I love and his name is Alphonse and he is very pretty and perfect and gorgeous and I love him and he is better than the whole wide world and even better than that soup mom used to make us and you know he is perfect because of the way he brushes my hair but don't tell anyone because if you-"

His drabbled words entered my ears with pure devoted verity, and before I knew it I had my arms around his neck, pulling him into an earth-shattering kiss. Although I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I knew his words were truthful and I knew they had touched my heart, and I knew that our lips locked together in passion did not make me feel even one bit bad at all. Breathing heavily, I moved my lips over his in frenzy, as if this was the last time I could kiss him. As if I needed to suck every last drop of love from him into me. As if I needed to taste his devotion once again, as if I needed to know it was really my Edward. My brother.

He didn't delay for a second, he put his arms beside my head and kissed me with everything he had. His chest pushed into mine, and I felt that without him there pushing it down my heart would explode with joy and oh god the pressure felt so good. I gripped his hair and pushed him into me, desperate to bring our bodies together as closely as possible, to mesh our souls and our flesh into one, to create a whole.

I knew he was inebriated and so was I, but that didn't matter because it felt right. The alcohol was only there to lower our walls and wash away our fears, allowing us to spill our emotions forward and indulge in the sweet sin that was our love. Our brotherly love, our friendship, our sacred connection.

He began swirling his surprisingly slippery warm tongue around my mouth, and a certain part of me hungered to make it my own. I opened my mouth and he claimed it with his emotions, clattering with the sounds of our panting. He began rubbing my ears with both hands and I squirmed into his embrace longing to feel every inch of his body pressing against mine, keeping me sane.

Our tongues danced and caressed, each rough stroke jamming more and more affection and tenderness down my throat. He gently pulled back and stared into my eyes, glimmering with passion. He breathed lightly onto my face, searching it with his eyes. "he is so beautiful you know, he is all mine, he is my brother… you, Alphonse, you are my brother, my only brother, and I love you."

He lowered his face so that his lips were barely touching mine, our warm raw flesh sticking together as he pushed down slowly into a pure and tender kiss. It stole my breath away, how all of the passion from the previous kiss could be duplicated and reproduced into one this small. He pulled away and lowered his head so it was next to mine, ear to ear.

He snuggled into the crook of my neck we both slid over, so we were on our sides. "I love you to, brother. Edward." And sleep swiftly over took us, whisking us away to a not-so-far-off place where dreams were closer to reality than you think.

*********************************************************************************

**Please R&R, more chapters to come, don't worry!!! X3**


	5. Simple

Heya! Another chapter here. I don't know the rating exactly, but if you've come this far in the story then just read on! Oh, and btw, contains incest. Enjoy! More chapters to come!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

************************************************************************************

Ed's POV

The morning came to us scintillating with golden flecks and warm kisses to our skin. I didn't know where I was at first, nor why I had a pounding headache before recollection took place. My eyelids slowly parted as I stirred from rest, my face still buried in my sweet brothers neck. I breathed out through my nose a certain sigh of relief. Yes, I had been drunk. We both had been. But it all felt right, it felt meant to be. All I could smell was Al, his hair brushing my forehead, his soft skin kissing mine, my arms constricting his limp figure, and his arms cradling my own. I let my eyes close themselves again as I brought my lips just the slightest bit closer to his skin.

I pressed them softly against his warm neck, showering him in slow, gentle morning kisses. This made his golden eyelashes flutter before they parted the slightest, along with his lips in a golden smile. I pushed myself closer into him, never wanting to let go of this warmth, never wanting to separate my lips from his skin, never wanting to let him go.

"Good morning brother," He whispered into my ear, caressing it with his voice, I breathed into his soft skin, "Morning Al." We lay there in the sun, simply feeling each other's presence, letting the physicality of it all wash over us. Our chests were breathing in unison, I could feel his heart beat softly against my own, I could feel when one of his fingers twitched or when sighed.

We both simultaneously constricted our holds, pulling one another closer and closer until I swear to god we were one person. I slowly began to nuzzle myself against his neck. He lightly cupped my head between his chin and his shoulder, holding me in place, keeping me there, not wanting me to go.

He put his legs between my own, entwining us, pulling us together. When Al let you in, opened himself up to you, it was like drinking in his existence, he let every part of himself in and locked it there, until his being nearly suffocated you into a transparent sleep. You felt his presence entirely, and now that he was in, he could never bear to let you leave. I didn't mind though. Because I couldn't bear to let him go either. I never could've, and I never will. He had all of me now.

He leaned his head down so our noses were cradled in each other's. I stared deeply into his eyes, and he gave a flicker back. With a gentle wave of indulgence we gently pressed our lips together, savoring the sweet morning clam that enveloped us from the past few day's reign of chaos.

I crushed my lips firmly against his as a fertile, sweet moan evicted it's self from him. I lightly smiled into him and released my grasp around his body, still keeping a firm dominance over his lips. Now on top of him, I briefly pulled back. "How did you sleep?" Al grinned sheepishly. My heart did a full back flip.

"Fine. I couldn't stop thinking about you. How about you?" I smiled back at him, planting a light kiss on his smooth, dry lips. "Wanna make me breakfast?" Al pushed my off and hit my arm. "Brother, you're such a jerk!" Al half-heartedly guffawed.

"Ha ha! Hey, I was just kidding!" I pushed him back. He pinned my arm over my head and pushed a bruising kiss against me. I bit his lip slightly, causing him to yelp as I pushed him back down, hovering over him once again. "You should know better Al. My seventeen-year-old body is much stronger than your twelve-year-old one." Al managed to struggle against my grasp enough so that I was now sitting on his lap, us both fairly upright.

"You maybe stronger brother, but I have my advantage in height." How dare he! "That's not funny Al! I am NOT so short you have to get on your knees to see me!" He giggled. "Eggs or flapjacks?" I smiled; he always knew what to say. "Eggs, please." He nuzzled my nose lightly, and got out from under me, sauntering over to the kitchen. I put my hand lightly over my mouth, trying to still feel my brother there, smiling.

Al's POV

Once I was in the kitchen and out of sight, I gripped my chest tightly, nearly collapsing against the wall. Last night felt like a dream! I was worried I would wake up to the world the same as I had left it. I could hardly believe it when I woke up in the warm grasp of Ed, kissing my neck. I raised my hand to my lips, trying to still feel Ed there, smiling.

I nearly burned the eggs I was so head over heels. I felt like I was floating, I was surprised my feet could even touch to floor. I guess the table managed to set it's self, unless I was really that out of it and just did it automatically. Ed took his time to enter, freshly showered and dressed for the day. I blushed when I thought about Ed in the shower, and by some miracle managed to stay flaccid.

"Can I get you something to drink, Al?" He sat down. "That's ok, I have something already." I watched him eat out of the corner of my eye while I munched on my toast. I watched him slowly drink his coffee, and suddenly I wasn't so jealous of the brackish liquid anymore; I had something better.

I cleared my plate and put everything it the sink as Ed washed them off, rolling his sleeves to his elbows. It was a Thursday. Four days until Ed began his long hours at the factory again. I pondered about what our adventure would be today. However, one thought kept clinging to me like sticky molasses. Were Ed and I official? If so, obviously we needed to stay secret, but did he want to _be _with me?

"Hey brother, what do you want to do today?" He shrugged lightly, drying the last of the dished and putting it in its place. "It's a beautiful day, want to go down by the docks? We could even travel out to the beach later on. Cuxhaven has a lovely beach, but it's a bit of a drive." The beach sounded like a great idea, Ed could teach me to swim! "Sure Ed, you could teach me how to swim while we're there?" Ed smiled, "Of course Al. Get your swim trunks ready, we'll head out in a couple of hours, the beach is beautiful and deserted at sunset."

Although we had plenty of time, I ran excitedly to the bedroom and put a pair of trunks under my pants. We live in Ebersdorf, about fifty-nine kilometers from Cuxhaven. The train would take us very close to the beach, about a five or so minute walk. The train ride takes about an hour and a half, so once we left we would be there in about two hours.

***************************************************************************

Ed's POV

Cuxhaven was really nice this time of year. The sun was gleaming the seagulls were guffawing and the waves were calm. The moment I stepped on the coarse, white sand I leaped. "GYAA!!! It's hot!" Al laughed, apparently amused by me. He stepped onto the sand to and hopped a little. He looked at me and smiled, "Yes brother, it is really warm. Let's find a spot to put our towels down."

We walked over to an unoccupied spot, the sand glomming over our feet, trying to swallow us as we went along. A sea of white and blue with fringes of green here and there surrounded us. Ocean, sky, clouds, and sand, it was truly beautiful. Soft sea air licked at my face and toyed with our hair, billowing our clothes. Ruffles of white fabric blew in the wind, loose and cool, encasing our figures.

We lay down our blanket and took off our shirts, radiating in the summer glory. Putting our clothes in a pile, Al turned to me and said, "Alright, lets go in the water! I haven't been in water like this since I was too young to remember!" I nodded, entertained by his enthusiasm. "Yah, c'mon!"

******************************************************************

Al's POV

The water was a little cold at first, and as soon as my feet got used to it my legs prickled with goose bumps. "You just have to jump in Al, like this!" Brother splashed into the water, arms flailing as he was submerged completely. I couldn't see him through the darkness of the water.

About ten seconds had passed and he still hadn't come up. Fear gripped its icy hand around my neck. _What if he had __**drowned**__? _I waded in up to my waist, ignoring the constricting cold. I looked around in the water, trying to find _some _hint of Ed. "Eep!" I yipped as I suddenly felt something cold and hard grip at my leg. Ed came up sputtering and laughing, auto mail arm gripping my ankle.

"That's not funny Ed! I thought you had drowned!" Ed got up, water droplets flying off his tan skin. "Sorry Al. I couldn't resist. " I splashed his golden shimmering body, causing some droplets to ricochet, tickling my eyelashes and sliding down my nose. He splashed my back, causing the skin on my sun-warmed chest to cringe at the cold water. I slapped him hard but playfully on the back, but instead of dodging it he lunged towards me.

His arms wrapped around my waist as his warm wet body molded perfectly to match the shape of my own. Then he pulled me down. "AHHH!" That jerk! The water swirled around blurring my vision and stinging my eyes, coldness incasing me and older brother squashing me. Pushing my head out of the water and gasped for air, causing small droplets of water to drip into my mouth. "Ah! Brother, this water's so salty!" He grinned. I grinned back. We were happy.

The sky was beginning to paint its self a light purple and the crowd dissipated until dusk was nearly upon us and the last couple packed their bags and headed off. The tide lapped up gently over our waists as we lay like that for what seemed like hours. Soon the tide went down enough so that the water just skirted around the outline of our figures, tickling our legs and sides.

My head was pressed into the sand, and Ed was still leaning over me, absorbing my with his eyes, exploring every visible inch. I sat up a little so that Ed was now sitting in my lap, the last purple light making his features slightly visible in the last stand of the dusk. "Edward…" I began. "Do, do you love me?" Ed stared into my eyes with a straight intense face. He raised his hands and gripped my arms, auto mail wrist lightly digging into my flesh.

"Of _course _I do Alphonse. I love you more than anything." This gave me a brief glimmer of hope before I realized we might not be talking about the same thing. "But how do you love me? I suppose you must've always loved me at least as a brother, but, the way you kissed me last night…" I turned my head off to the side, mind in a fog, hoping Ed would pick up on my sentence. "Alphonse, there's something I need to tell you."

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear in my lower gut. I stiffened. "Al, ever since you had to live in that damned suit of armor, you have been my obsession. My reason to keep on living in my darkest of hours. You became all that I cared about; I needed to make it up to you. I found my self… falling for you. But once you got your body back that was it for me. Alphonse, you are irresistible in every way, and I love you more than my own life."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as his words poured over me, encasing my in their sweet ambrosia, kissing all of my worries to sleep. "Oh, brother!" I reached up and forcefully planted my lips on his, spilling all of my emotions into his mouth, making him utter the slightest of moans. He responded just as passionately, parting my lips with his sweet soft tongue, pulling me closer, embracing me.

I could feel my breath quicken and my pulse rise as Ed began to lightly touch my exposed stomach and chest. It felt so good to be so close to him… As he passionately ravaged my mouth into a sweet blissful coma and dipped his fingers into every curve I possessed, I could feel myself beginning to be painfully aroused.

Every slip of his tongue, every brush of his fingertips, the cool auto mail pressing against my stomach, I could feel my lust growing stronger, my need, my want increasing to a point halfway past the border of control. Before I knew it I emitted a sharp gasp as my arousal rubbed against the fabric of his swimsuit.

The waves lapped at my side, the sand pricked at my elbows and I pushed up slightly, grinding into him. I think I heard him gasp a little two. He straddled himself over me and started to kiss and nip at my neck while I continued grinding our engorging members together. I could feel the wet bulge in his pants pressing eagerly against my own. I quickly pushed him off, leaving him with a confused look. I grinned at him playfully and got on all fours, reaching for his drawstring…

A hand stopped me. He pushed me back to a sitting position and tied his swim-shorts back up. I looked at him with a pained and confused look, cocking my head to the side slightly. Ed walked on his knees across the abyss of sand over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I slowly but willingly hugged him back. He pulled back a little, our wet skin making a little popping sound as we pulled apart.

His lips parted in a sad smile as he placed a chaste kiss against my lips. Pulling me closer and lowering his head to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry Al. I just can't." I was confused and hurt. I didn't know what I would do or how I would do it but it took a whole lot of courage to do that and is he rejecting me now? "Why not?" I asked in a sulking tone. He sighed, our bodies were now exchanging heat like a game of catch and we were burning up.

"You're so young Al- at least your body is. You don't know enough about this kind of thing, so it would be like taking advantage of you." I clutched his arms, tears threatening to spill out. I pushed him back so I was looking him in the eye and let it all come out.

"I know enough brother! Because I know that I keep having dreams where we're touching like this and I saw you touching yourself like this the other day when you thought I had gone out shopping and I could hear you calling my name and I know you want me to and when I would dream about you it would feel real good and when I would wake up there would be something weird between my legs and I thought I peed myself but it wasn't pee I think because it was sticky and it wasn't yellow and oh _god _brother, I want you so bad!" I lunged at him, covering him in embrace as he landed back first in the soft wet sand.

I sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "Please brother. I don't know what it is exactly that I want to do with you, but I know I want you so much my heart wont stop hurting and it always seems to get better when you're kissing me and-" I took a deep breath. "Please brother. I'm so in love with you… " He smiled at me, a hint of regret in his eyes.

"I want you to Al, with all of my heart, I just want to kiss every part of your perfect body until I'm so old I can't remember my own name… but I just don't think you're ready yet. Don't worry Al, if you want it to happen it will happen, but I think we should wait a while." I think he could see the disappointment in my face because he kissed me tenderly right them on my own burning lips.

"We should start heading back. It will be really late if-" I stopped him. "Wait brother, let's just lie here a little longer. I just want you to hold me… just a little bit longer." He parted his lips in a melancholy smile and hugged me tightly as we lay down in the sand again, just kissing. And not one bit more than that.


	6. Girlfriend

**AN: hey there everyone! I'm not dead! I just had really bad writers block and a case of the lasy poo's… -_- Anyways, I thought I'd treat you guys 4 not ditchen on me by giving you 2 chapters! (though this one's only 1000 words… *fail*) enjoy!**

Ed's POV

It was morning once again. Another day, another plague. The sun gently peaked over the distant hills to fill the white eggshell room with golden honey lights. I opened my eyes, arms and legs numb from sleep, and realized that Al was curled up in my arms. His soft snores rustled my eyelashes and cooled off my warm ears. His soft innocent face and body were so perfect and blessed with every curve and texture that it was practically a sin _not _to touch it. I let a curious hand slowly slide under the sheets and brush against his warm, soft stomach. He twitched slightly, and rolled onto his back. I awoke him with a brief, gentle kiss, arousing him to greet the day. "Mph…" He half grunted, slight bags under his eyes. "G'morning brother…" He yawned deeply, the corners of his eyes watering with morning tears.

"Morning to you to, Al." I smiled with sleep in my eyes, the night's tolls still weighing down my legs. Lying in bed a little longer didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Only a few days left brother. What do you want to do today?" He grumbled. I smiled. He had slept shirtless. I gazed around the room briefly. Wet bathing suits on the floor, dirty clothes everywhere, papers overflowing from desks onto the floor… "Well, this room certainly needs cleaning. Let's try and get it straightened up before lunch. " Even through his grogginess I could see his nose wrinkle in distaste. I couldn't help but smirk at this cute little gesture. "That's _boring. _I want to spend TIME with you brother…" He leaned up and planted a deep kiss on my tender lips.

Embracing his soft tongue I knew what he meant. I knew he wanted me maybe just a much as I wanted him, which was a helluva lot. But something inside of me couldn't quite bring myself to do it. Yet. I wanted to do nothing more than take him rough, right here and now, but he wasn't ready for that, right? He _couldn't _be ready for it. _Maybe one day when I feel he's emotionally stable enough…_ I nipped at his lips and began massaging his stomach with my flesh hand, jolting something inside of him that seemed to awaken him from his delusional state. "Ed…" I smiled at him mischievously. "Not until this room is clean, little brother." He gave me that same scrunchy-faced look. "Hmph. Technically _you're _the little brother." I steamed. "WHATTHEHELLDYAMEAN SO SHORT YOU COULD STEP ON ME IF YOU WERENT LOOKIN'?!?!" He pouted back. "I don't _want _to clean this disaster zone brother, I want…" I could feel his hand slowly start to gravitate lower… I jumped back playfully and smiled at him. "I'll make you a promise. We can spend some 'quality time' together if we can get this room clean before lunch time." I cocked my eyebrow mischievously. "Deal?" He grinned back. "It's a deal, brother!"

Al's POV 

Holy Alchemy, Fuehrer! Did brother just say what I thought he said? I bounced with adrenalin off of the bed and began collecting the dirty laundry. Ew… Ed's socks. I carried the laundry outside to our washing basin. Buckets in hand, I tottered down to the well and filled them with the cold water. Hauling them back made the sweat begin to break out on my brow. I filled the basin just as Ed came out to join me, briefly covering his eyes from the harsh sun. He tied his hair up in a kerchief and handed me one. "B-but Brother, those are for girls!" He threw it at my face. I caught it and put it on with a pout.

As the suds washed over my pale un-calloused hands, I thought about if this was really the life my brother wanted. If he could stand living forever with his brother as his lover. What would people say? What would they think?

Before I knew it, my brother had slipped behind me and was tying something around my waist and neck. "Huh? Ah?!?! B-Brother what is this?!" He smiled as I stared at the frilly-checkered apron gracing my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "It makes you look cute" He smiled. "-er." I looked down at the two separate arms curved around my waist. The soft pale fleshy one, and the cold metallic one. Both Edward. "Ed… do you, want a girl friend?" The arms squeezed tighter. "I want you to be my girl friend." He words made me smile. Then again, a life of simplicity never suited Ed. He finds his passion and fights for it, no matter the consequences. Am I your passion, Ed?

I set out lunch. Our room was clean. My hands trembled a little, thinking of my brother's promise. _"I'll make you a promise. We can spend some 'quality time' together if we can get this room clean before lunch time…"_

We ate in silence, daring glances at each other. Would Ed live up to his promise? God I wanted him so badly…"Ed…" He put his sandwich down. "I know. A promise is a promise. At sundown, Ok?" I nodded slowly. "Ed…?" He looked up from his bologna and mayonnaise companion. "Ed…"

"Brother, you're saying my name." I walked up and went over to him, sitting on his lap. I placed my arms around his shoulders and chastely started kissing his neck. "Ed… I, I want to go all the way with you." He shut his eyes. His arms wrapped concretely around my waist as he drew me into a slow sensual kiss. "I want to go all the way with you to. I can't pretend like I don't Al. I wanted to protect you but, damn it, hearing you want it so bad… I just can't hold back anymore." He stood up, holding me in his arms. A blush started to creep over my face. "This is embarrassing, put me down nii-san." A smile graced his lips. "No. I promise you Al. Tonight at sundown, my pretty little girlfriend." The blush spread rapidly. "It's a date."


	7. Inhale

**Warning: Rated M: Incest, Shota, Lemon**

There they were. Two persons, part of one mask. A façade that shroud their identity to the rest of the world. They didn't quite know how it started, who initiated, how it began. The stood in that warm room, pale orange sunset painting itself between the cracks in their skin. Merely an inch apart.

Standing

Staring

Feeling

Waiting

The older boy lightly brushed his body against his brothers, making him shiver ever so slightly. They raised their arms to their sides together, like a bent cross, lightly prodding padded fingertips against each other's palms.

Inhale.

Alphonse stayed like that whilst his brother slowly curved his arms against the small shivering frame; light fleeting touches, gentle pricks against his skin. A hand was placed at the base of his neck as it gently slithered its way down the younger boys spine, hugging every delicate curve, pushing them ever so slightly closer. The other, rougher, hand joined its partner in these gentle caring ministrations, sending tiny electric pinpricks of pleasure through the others spine.

Not a word was spoken.

Not a gesture conveyed.

A silent understanding passed between the brothers like a current. Edward slowly lowered his pale pink dry lips and pressed them against his brothers. It was silent. It was simple. It was sweet. It wasn't a passionate discharge of lust ravaging each other raw; it wasn't some type of quest for sexual gratification. It was a promise. A reminder. Comfort. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Better than okay.

Pulling back, the boys lips clinging to each other briefly, Ed pressed them on to the boy's cheek; both of their eyes closing as Al slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around his brother's waist. The kisses were slow. Tender. They embraced their way down his neck, trailing its warmth down his shoulder. The younger brother let out a contented sigh.

Making his way back to the collarbone, he decided to let his tongue slightly breach the barriers of his lips and pressed softly into the boy's warm salty skin. This elicited an encouraging 'hn…' from his brother. He gently pulsed the muscle, dipping it into his flesh, stroking the boy's highly sensitized nerves. "ha-…ng…" Alphonse could feel a light tingling all over his body. He had no idea that such simple touches could bring around a pleasure so pure and chaste for him. He gently pressed his fingertips into Ed's back, now dancing with purple light from the open window.

A late summer breeze moseyed past them both causing them to shiver slightly. Ed slowly brought a hand up and cupped Al's cheek as he began to lightly suckle his jawbone, earning more muffled sighs and light moans. They rested with each other's head in the crooks of their necks, arms entwined for a moment; feeling the slow pulsing of each others hearts. Feeling connected.

When they both finally had the courage to open their eyes, their gaze met. Edward looked gorgeous in the afternoon sun, watercolors bouncing off of his face, slightly flushed cheeks bringing out the golden field hidden in his eyes. Alphonse's copper hair spun lightly around his face, whispering and dancing in the wind, clinging to every curve, every lick of skin.

This brought their lips down firmly into a more heated kiss than before, inhibitions taking over. They suckled at each other's slightly raw and puckered flesh. Ed let his slippery tongue gild against his younger brothers lower lip, lightly nibbling and sucking until he opened his mouth in a silent gasp.

Eyes closed.

Tongues roamed.

It wasn't a battle for dominance, it wasn't a desperate ravaging, a struggle.

They played.

Explored.

Tickled.

Tested.

They indulged their desire for experimentation. Teeth were traced, flesh stroked, tongues met. Bodies slowly melted into bodies until one could not tell where one was separate from the other. Lips parted.

Exhale.

Moisture was left still clinging to their lips, ignored. Ed slowly walked forward, pushing his younger brother onto the bed. Maybe it was Ed's, maybe it was Al's. Either way neither boys truly seemed to care who's bed the memories were made on, who's bed they would be sleeping in that night, who's bed would have to be thoroughly cleaned once that regained their strength in the morning.

Al slid to the center of the bed, head resting on silken pillow, hair splayed around it like golden roots. He looked paler in the evening light. His skin now reflected the last dying colors in the sky. The rest of his garments were slowly shed as his face flushed in embarrassment. Ed smiled to himself a placed a chaste peck on the others temple.

Relax.

He began to gently trace his nimble fingertips over Al's sides, causing him to shut his eyes as he whimpered slightly. His hands stroked, massaged, explored every inch of the small boys chest, running his fingers through ripples of skin, locks of hair…

He ran his fingers over two small pink bumps on the boy's chest, evicting a stifled moan. He gently toyed and played with the pink buds.

Twisting.

Pulling.

Pinching.

Stroking.

He leaned forward and kissed down the boy's slender chest, each kiss making a silent promise. A promise of the pleasure to come. His lips slowly wrapped around the boys left nub and he began to swirl his tongue.

Suck.

Nibble.

Lick.

Working Alphonse up into a light and constant pant. Both hands and orifice worked together now, pooling their efforts into greatly arousing the boy beneath. He began to squirm beneath the teasing touch, inconspicuously trying to hide his now less than flaccid member beneath thin warm hands. Ed's tongue slowly slithered and slurped its way to the boy's navel.

Circling.

Dipping.

In

Out

In

Out

Al's breath hitched, his thumb subconsciously digging into his arousal. He gasped. Loudly. Ed sat up to marvel at the sight. He was in total submit. Blushing, knees together, hiding himself, looking guilty. His breath was becoming slightly erratic, eyes pleading for something. Something…

A kiss

A touch

Maybe both. He smiled and began to play with a strand of Al's hair. Leaning down, his mouth now pressing against the others ear, he whispered softly into the flesh. "There's no need to feel embarrassed, Al. Relax. Just let go, allow you body to do what you want." A hand began to slowly snake down Al's body, till fingers were slowly circling above the smooth hairless patch proceeding Al's need. "Do you want to be touched here?" He gently rested his hand over his brothers quivering ones. "I- I- b-brother, I-" He twitched. Ed reached down and slid his hands behind his brother's back, embracing him, kissing his neck. "It's ok, Al, your Nervous. Scared. It's your first time being touched like this. Your body is changing, you don't know what to do with yourself. " He breathed in deeply, tasting the scent of his brothers hair.

Inhale.

"So let me do it for you." They breathed out built up anticipation together.

Exhale.

Skin against skin. They press their chests together. Peck. Peck. Grab. Hitch. Breathe. Don't forget to breathe. Al closed his eyes and tried to relax, like his brother had said. He slowly shifted his hands and let them drop limply to his sides. Trying not to blush. Trying.

"You're beautiful, Al." Al inhaled sharply at the words. "Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful. Especially like this." Al couldn't stop his heart from fluttering. Moonlight skidded across his immaculate vesture kissing his ribs, dipping in and out of his curves. Ed pressed his petal lips into Al's own and let their emotions take over. The cool metallic touch of Ed's auto mail arm began to slowly massage Al's hip, as he gently pressed his clothed erection to that of his brothers. "Gah-ah…"

"Nng…" Pleasure radiated down their spines as Al's cheeks were dusted a slightly darker red. Ed reached his flesh hand down and began to undo his buttons, sliding the clothing off so he was left clad in only his loose boxers. He lowered his abdomen once again to that of his brothers causing him to mewl and gasp in anticipation, a slight twitch radiating throughout his need.

He wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and subconsciously arced up into his touch. "Mmn… Nii-san…" Ed continued to slowly thrust his hips, rubbing their arousals together in a steady rhythm. "Brother…" Al sputtered, gasps and moaned sprinkled throughout his voice, "It feels- Ng… soo good… ahh…" His arms shook around Edwards shoulders, sending ripples of pleasure through his skin. He could feel every pulse, every stifled gasp, every moan for more. Each sound lapped gently at his ear causing his growing length to twitch. He brought both hands behind his brother's back and lifted him up so that he was sitting in his older brothers lap, clothed erections still touching. Ed nuzzled his soft cheek into the crook of Al's arm before kissing a light trail up his shoulder, up his neck, across his chin, till he was pecking at Al's own slightly parted lips.

Raw flesh met with raw flesh, and there was the sound of breathing. Heavy breathing. With his faux arm wrapped behind Al's back, he reached a hand down and freed his own length, standing proud against his stomach. Al blushed. _He's so much bigger than me…_

He pressed the length of his member against Al's own, the shock of the firm warm touch causing him to gasp out. "Nii-saan…" Wrapping his hand around both lengths at once, he slowly began to squeeze. "NGAAA!" Al shuddered. Ed lightly thumbed his tip. Ecstasy coursed through him as he violently bent his knees to hug his brother's back, shoulders hunched, damp mouth parted and gasping for air. "Ne, Alphonse. Tell me, what does it feel like?" His thumb continued its work with the occasional squeeze from his palm. "W-weird… h hot.. its like something is licking the inside of my belly… it's so hot brother…" He lightly tapped the tip with his pointer finger, stretching a thin string of liquid outwards as his fingers lightly squeezed the rest. _He's touching me… my brother is really touching me… _there. _It feels so good, I never want it to stop… _

Seeing perspiration start to slowly slide past Al's temple, he deciding that was enough teasing. He began to slowly pump both of their members together, causing Al's breath to hasten, tremors quaking through out his pale frame. "Ngh- ahh…" His breath would hitch at every jerking motion, the muscles in his face contorting with every pulse he felt radiating throughout his own brothers… thing.

He pressed his strained face onto his brother's shoulder, gently biting on the skin to muffle his moans, causing Ed to yelp a bit. He gently slid his hands off of Al and his lengths. He gently pushed his brother back onto his back, crawling down in between his knees, kicking off the boxers.

His dainty fingers lightly traced the inside of Al's thigh, causing his skin to ripple with electricity, as if ants crawling beneath it. Each time his brothers warm hand slithered another inch upward he could feel small static shocks flitting and scampering towards his groin, causing his need to slowly drool onto his stomach.

Al's reaction made Ed smile as he gently tickled his skin with a gentle breath. He stuck his tongue out and softly pressed the to the base making Al gasp loudly at the new warm sensation coursing through him. Ed brought his tongue up and licked the under side all the way up to his sensitive tip. The little sounds and gasps Al was making was like sweet ambrosia to Ed's ears as he shivered with anticipation, lightly nudging against Al's leg with his own groin. He placed his hands gently on the inside of Al's thighs, being wary of his auto mail arm, and began to suckle lightly on the tip.

Al's head was spinning, his temples pounding, pulse rising, his eyes squeezed shut in deep concentration. His whole body felt as if it were immersed in some kind of holy light, making him feel no heavier than a feather, heavenly warmth thawing him from the inside out. "Oh god… brother-!"

"Don't cum for me yet Al, " Ed whispered into the flushed skin. He harshly grabbed the base causing Al to whimper slightly. "I'm sorry Al, but it'll just be better this way. Trust me." And he did. He pushed that warm heavens light back just enough for his head to stop spinning a little. Ed gently kissed down the others length and flesh until he reached his goal. "I need you to relax for me Al. It's going to be Ok." Al complied but yelped as a slick muscle began to prod at a very private place. "B-brother! What are you doing?!"

"Shh shh… It's ok, Alphonse. Didn't I tell you that? Trust me, after getting used to it this wont feel bad at all." Al nodded, silently, flushed sweating and embarrassed as he felt his brothers tongue enter him again. It wasn't very unpleasant, the surprisingly slippery appendage cause no friction and tickled awake certain nerves Al never knew he had. Ed's flesh hand moved back up to slowly continue working on him, making sure to stop before Al had gotten too far ahead of himself.

The minutes stretched by as Al could feel himself loosening and relaxing, before he gasped as Ed's hand was removed from his throbbing member down to join the tongue in its expedition. He jolted at the strange slightly painful stretch of his brother's limbs penetrating his virgin entrance, but Al believed in his brother. He loved his brother with every kitten-loving inch of his entire being and he knew Ed loved him to. He would never hurt Al or make him do something dangerous, would he?

Slipping his tongue out of the younger, Ed inserted two more fingers slowly into the flustered boy. He kissed Al's thigh gently. "No worries." He slowly began a rocking motion with his fingers, digging around and pressing into the soft skin. Al squirmed and moaned, trying to keep the pained expression off of his face. He _needed _something…

"NAAAHH-! B-brother!" Al moaned, arching his back off of the mattress, mouth agape and eyes wide and startled. He collapsed breathlessly, giving Ed a wanton look. "I-it's like you promised… It does feel good, brother." He reached up and gingerly touched Ed's cheek. "Please," he huffed, "do that again." Ed grinned broadly as he crashed his lips upon Al's, keeping his fingers in place. Pulling his face back slightly, he pushed his fingers up again into his prostate; hard. "AHH-! Ngh, ahh… brother" Al moaned, his eyes half lidded with lust and need.

But just as Al was adjusting, Ed popped his fingers out, earning a whimper at the loss. Ed sat lightly on the boys stomach, neglected erection still at full attention. He looked into the boy's eyes. "Alphonse," he raised a hand to the boy's cheek. "In order to do this I hafta…" He looked down at his own pleading member. "I hafta put it in there." He could see the round discs of Al's eyes growing wide from shock. After letting the news sink in, Al nodded slowly. Ed blushed, his skin flustered and dancing underneath the moonlight, kissing his scarred body. He brought the other hand now to Al's opposite cheek. The cool automail felt soothing against his inflamed skin, rushing red hot with natural aphrodisiac.

Ed kneeled up, positioning Al's head to look up at him. "Would you… prepare me for you?" At first, Al didn't understand. The whole situation was so wild and lustrous it was dizzying to the body of a twelve year old. But watching Ed's bashful eyes glance down to his need, Al believed he understood. Sitting up on his elbows, He leaned forward, and gently kissed the head of Edward's erection. Earning a satisfied "Mmmm…" from his brother, he decided to carry on with these ministrations. Trying to imitate his brother's earlier actions, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, and started sucking lightly. He closed his eyes and indulged. His brother was grabbing at _his_ hair, moaning above him because of the pleasure _he _was giving him.

Ed tasted like a slightly subtler version of what his hair smelled like, mixed with the mildly salty flesh. Ed groaned as his member was engulfed by his younger brother, intent on fully satisfying his need. His fingers wildly gripped at Al's hair as he leaned up to get better access. Ed prayed that he wasn't choking him, but goddamn, nothing could ever turn him one more than his little brother sucking him off like this. "N-Gaah..!" Ed jerked suddenly as Al fully swallowed him, running his tongue along the sensitive underside.

Gagging slightly, Al pulled back only to bob back down again. Repeating these actions was pushing Ed too close to a tipping point, and he feared he might not be able to pullback if this kept going. Pulling out of Al's mouth with loud 'pop', he paused to catch his breath. His member now more than sufficiently coated, he re-positioned himself so he was face to face with his sweet, gentle, beautiful brother.

Inhale

They let their chests rise and fall against each other as Ed yanked Al into a kiss. Lips locked, tongues swirled, teeth crashed together. Hearts were beating faster, faster, the moment of much anticipation was approaching as Ed positioned himself out side of Al's entrance. He pulled his head back and stared into the eyes of the brother he loved too much for words to describe. "Alphonse." His thumb skidded smoothly across his brother's cheek, making him shiver ever so slightly. "E-Edward." Ed leaned down beside his brother's ear, breathing heavily. Al closed his eyes and part his lips, a small string of saliva connecting them. "I love you, brother. I want you. I _need _you," he spoke the tantalizing words into the younger's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Just say the words…"

The room was silent for a moment, all save the constant hyperventilating. "E-Edward please…" Ed buried his face in his brother's hair. "Please what?" Al breathed in sharply.

Inhale

"Please Ed, please… I can't stand it any more. I-I need you to…" Al blushed furiously "e-enter me." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax, preparing himself. He wanted nothing as much as he wanted to feel his brother, loving him from the inside out, making him scream in lust. Connecting deeper than either of them had ever felt before. Al's words were the last bit of encouragement Ed needed. He kissed his brother briefly, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle that separated them. "GAH-!" Al gasped out of the kiss, burying his face in his brother. He could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand up on end as the thick appendage was forced into his delicate frame. It burned, it stung, it hurt, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being completely filled by the one he loved… more than anything else…

Tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes, trying not to let Ed know the distress he was in. Ed was immediately engulfed by a tight heat, a wonderful intense pleasure that grew stronger with every inch deeper he pushed . Damn, he was wrong. There was one other thing could arouse him more than Al sucking him off, and that was what he was doing right now. Beginning to make love to him. For the first time. They gasped in unison, sweat mixing with breaths of heated moans. Finally buried fully into the hilt, he reached back to look his brother in the face. Noticing immediately he was in pain, he began to kiss away at his tears and soft velveteen lips.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to thrust in and out of the tight boy, making love to Al and have him screaming his name all night… except for this. This was much more important. He gently grabbed at the base of Al's need as he angled his hips upward, searching…

Al felt his brother doing his best to try and compensate for the discomfort. All he wanted in that moment was to give Edward more pleasure than he ever felt before. He felt the searing pain fade into a dull ache, until it was hardly noticeable at all. It just felt… filling…

Arching his hips up and pushing, he skillfully hit that spot inside of him making Alphonse nearly scream with ecstasy. "NAAAHH-! Ahh.. n-nii-san…" He winced slightly as Ed began to pull out, and thrust back in. "Ohh… oh god…" he moaned. Nothing had ever felt so _good. _At that moment he was so glad that he had saved his first sexual experience for Ed to take care of. Nothing was more fulfilling… more exhilarating…

"Al…" Ed began, nose buried deeply in the others hair. "May I… start to move more?" Al hardly needed to think about that answer. All he knew is that if felt so unimaginably good to have his brother make him see stars like that and O god did he want to feel that again. "B-brother.. please… do it again…" he panted "do it until I can't see straight anymore" he gripped his legs tighter around Ed, pushing him onto that spot just a little harder. "I need to feel you… moving… inside of me…" he uttered through raspy breaths and pants. Those words he spoke were so seductive, hearing his little brother want him so badly, it nearly pushed Ed over the edge. Al was suddenly pushed hard into the mattress as Edward pressed himself up against his brother's body, causing him to moan and arch his back into his brother's touch.

As Edward began to move inside of him, Al found the world slowly falling into place. With each ragged breath he took, every nagging question in his head was silenced. With each flash of white he saw, the less he cared about any of his problems. With each jerk of his brothers hand, the more in love with him he fell. Because you see, when you love with someone so deep that they are the most important thing that has ever happened to you, that's when the rest of the world doesn't matter. At that moment, the only thing that was going on in the universe was in that room, on that bed. Where the lovers panted, sweat, kissed feverously into the night.

Each time Ed thrust into Al, he could feel the tight muscles constrict around him, rippling the ultimate pleasure into his clenched body. Each thrust, each pulse was maddening, bringing him that much closer to imminent release. And each time Ed's member slid out and re-filled him, Al found it harder and harder to muffle his screams. "Ngh- ngh- naa… un-! Ahh- Ahhh!"

Each damp moan that past his lips seemed to intensify the pleasure. Each kiss Ed placed upon Al's constantly reddening skin made Al feel as if he were about to explode from the building pressure.

Ed kissed up his brother's neck, sucking harshly where his pulse was strongest.

Nipping,

Licking,

Pumping,

Thrusting.

Ed was amazed that he and his brother hadn't lost control along time ago. Especially since it was Al's first time…

"Naa- nga- uhn, n-nii-san… I-I feel strange…" Ed smiled through a moan into his brother's hair. "I-I feel like… l-like something's gonna happen" Pant pant "like something's gonna… come out!" Feeling Al's fingers digging mercilessly into his back, he began to suck gently on his earlobe before whispering. "It's ok, Al. Let- let it h-happen…"

With incredible force, he began to drive himself into his brother, abusing his prostate, squeezing and jerking his hand with increased velocity. He could feel an all too familiar heat begin to pool in his gut as well, coil winding tighter, he knew he was almost ready to blow.

"Ng- ngh- nah- unh- b- broth- ng- er…" It was so strange, his groin felt so hot and tingly, he could feel euphoria blossoming throughout his veins, as he felt his first orgasm start. "Ahh- ahh- AAHH- EDWARD!!!!" Al screamed as he violently came onto his chest. It was incredible, more amazing than anything he had ever felt before. His legs went weak his tongue went dry and all around him was a brilliant blinding pleasure that made him quiver uncontrollably.

"Shit-…" Hearing Al scream like that in his release while tightening his muscles around his throbbing, eager erection pushed him past the brink. "Al… I'm going to… cum… ng-" As he let one last thrust buckle off of his hips, he could feel the heat rising. He grunted his brother's name softly as he released his seed inside of Al.

He collapsed and gently pulled out as Al felt a warm liquid seep through his legs and down his stomach. They lay there in silence for what seemed like eternity. Everything was so clear, they could see the paint chipping of water damaged parts of the walls, each wrinkle in the clothes previously tossed onto the floor, each pearly droplet bleeding into the couch, the dents in the walls behind the head board, even the bits of dirt trail in from their shoes, carelessly discarded around the room.

"Nii-san…" Al meekly grunted as he turned his head to look at Ed. He let a hazy smile bloom on his face in the warm afterglow. "We made a mess again…"

Exhale.


	8. Breakfast

**HI THERE! To all of you who have been waiting for, I kid you not, MONTHS for this chapter, I am SOOOO SORRY!!!!! Forgive me!!! =_=; I simply lost interest, that combined with writers block and schoolwork, I simply abandoned it. But even when I didn't add to the story, I still got tons of people subscribing to it, so I felt I owed it to you guys! Thank you sooo much! *bows* feel free to pelt me with bananas and dirty laundry.**

**As a thank you for sticking with this story so long, I threw in a complimentary lemon I want going to add in the first place! Enjoy! ^^**

**Yah again, Elricest, yaoi, incest, shota. You are warned.**

^*^*^*^

The morning sprinkled its dust on the sleeping boys as they woke into a whole new world. The room seemed brighter possibly than it ever had before. Al's eyes opened to the blinding sunlight beaming through the open window. He sighed contentedly as one single dandelion seed floated into the room, soft feathery tendrils catching on the breeze and emanating a white light of sorts. He reached a hand up towards the floating seed when he noticed the sun warming his flesh, dappled with evidence from the night before. As the memories flooded back, he felt adrenalin soak his nerve ending and he began to tingle, a nervous sort of satisfaction seep through him. He turned his head around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Edward snoring next to him; drool drying on the side of his cheek. _Or maybe it isn't drool… _Alphonse blushed profusely at the though remembering last night…

^*^*^*^

"_Brother, we made a mess again…" Ed smiled, exhausted from the previous activities. He leaned over Al giving him a deep sensual kiss. Al blushed as he felt their essence squish between their bodies. Ed giggled at the child's reaction and bend down sloooowly licking the mess off of Al's stomach. Al laughed at his brother's reaction, which obviously perturbed the elder. "Why are you laughing Al? I thought it would be sexy…" He continued licking up the boy's chest, just evicting more snorts and guffaws from the younger. "It's because it tickles brother!" _

^*^*^*^

Al grinned broadly crimson swallowing his featured as he buried his head in the covers, still snickering. He noticed his shirt still lying on the corner of the bed. Reaching for it, he brought the cloth to his lips, wetting it and gently wiping the residue off of his brother's cheek. Ed's eyes fluttered open and he groaned into the morning. It seems the memories seemed to hit him in a wave as he realized why he and Al were together, in bed, naked. "AL!" He yelled, tackling his brother into the mattress. The startled Al yipped a bit, but felt content as his brothers warm skin met with his own in a tight hug. Ed lifted his head up staring into amber orbs and brought his lips down softly on his brother's. They shared a smile. They both felt so complete inside, there in each other's arms. Ed dove his head into his brother's neck and breathed, "let's go take a shower." Al only smiled in return.

^*^*^*^

There was nothing perverted or dirty about their shower together, the steam filled the room as the Elrics were immersed in the warm water together. Al stood under the main stream with his back to his brother as Ed began to slowly shampoo his hair. Normally in this situation Al would be incredibly aroused, but something about this situation seemed relaxing, soothing. His brother's nimble fingers massaging his scalp calmed him. He let his eyes shut as the droplets rolled off of his nose and into his slightly gaping mouth as the soft sponge glided over his back. Suds drifted down his legs and into the drain and they stood there holding each other. The water pounded on their heads and lids of flesh covered their eyes and they stood their arms intertwined, holding each other. Nothing ever felt so right.

^*^*^*^

CRACK!

The eggs instantly began sizzling in the pan as Al began whipping up breakfast. The fire from the hot stove did not help the sweltering heat, causing the brothers to perspire. Ed watched from the table at his brother in a long sleeved shirt and pants standing over the stove feeling a strange desire flood his veins. He slowly stood behind his brother, wrapping his hands around the younger boys waist. Al froze up a bit, but then relaxed into his brothers arms. His brother's arms felt warm and strong. He began to almost purr when Ed's hands began circling his, belly. "Hmm…" he hummed, basking in the warmth and comfort of his ministrations. "Al, why are you wearing these heavy clothes? It's so… _hot _out…" Al lifted his arm and rolled up his sleeve revealing a constilation of hickey from the night before. "I don't want anyone seeing these." Ed inwardly smirked. "But we at home, no one will see you. You don't mind if I expose you a little more, do you?" Suddenly he felt sparks go through him and he shivered as an agile hand slipped under his shirt and began stroking the skin on his stomach and torso. "Mm-brother…" he stuttered out. The elder Elric pressed his face into his brother hair and whispered deeply, "yes, Al?" Al felt his face flush and his head go dizzy as he felt the slick wet muscle of his brother's tongue curl around the shell of his ear, accompanied by two soft and supple lips. 'Ahh- ahh… h-hey! W-what…'

"hmfm…" the elder chuckled at his brothers reaction as he began to suckle seductively on his soft earlobe. "o-oooohh…." Before he knew it Al had let out a moan, leaking evidence to his arousal.

Edward loved this, the reactions he was evoking from the younger made him shiver with delight as he decided to snake a hand upwards and began toying with one of the more sensitive parts on the boy's chest. "E-ed… ward…. mph…." Al placed his hands on the rim of the stove and leaned forward, hovering over the eggs sizzling in the frying pan. "Th-the stove…" he winced. "I know. So…" he said, using the other hand to play with the rim of his pants, "…don't fall in." The last part he whispered out as he slowly unbuttoned the first button of the boy's pants. He glanced up at the wall across from the stove and noticed the steel pan there, in which he could make out his brothers reflection. He was wincing one eye, face bright red and chest heaving. This sent shivers up Ed's spine. He decided not to waste time and latched onto the boy's supple neck with his lips, sucking at the smooth flesh. He could hear Alphonse try to contain his moans, but replacing them with heavy breathing and grunting was turning Ed on just as well, as he tried to contain his _own _arousal.

His index finger began to slip beneath the elastic of the younger's boxers, the rest of the fingers following to brush against Al's stiff member causing him to gasp out loudly and moan. "Ah- n-nooo Ed…" His fingers began to sweat as he gripped firmly onto the side of the stove, panting. Ed began to kiss up his neck and sensually licked his temple. 'Why not?' Nimble fingers snaked down just a bit further as he began to gently rub Al's erection. Sweat began to drip off of Al's face as he gasped out and sizzled in the pan below. "C-cause…" He swallowed. "Our, our b-break*ahh*fast…".

"But all I'm hungry for is you" Ed huskily whispered as he griped Al and began running his thumb in circles over the tip, other hand still on his chest holding him steady over the stove. "Aahhh- mmnm… gh-" he kept breathing heavily, sweat slowly moistening his shirt. He audibly moaned out his brother's name as he felt the firm calloused hand grip around his shaft and began to slowly pump him. "o-ooohh… E-ed-ward… mmff…". Ed looked past his brother into to pan once again. Al was staring blankly into space, mouth agape and tongue slightly poking out from his lips, his face now sheen with sweat from the heat from the stove, and the heat of his body. He stopped for a second only to unzip his fly and free Alphonse from his clothed confines.

He began to slowly ground his stiffened member into Alphonse through his pants, making him stiffen and gasp in shock, especially since Edward was rocking them in time to his thrusts.

His pumps quickened in speed and his grip increased as he felt Al's arms begin to tremble. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I love you, Alphonse." Al reached his head back with a concentrated look n his face and rested his head in Ed's neck, rubbing their cheeks together. "oh, brother…I- I- ahh…" Ed smiled lovingly. "It's okay, I know. Go ahead Al, cum. Cum for me." He intensified his movements the firm heat maddening against his hand as Al's head suddenly bent forward. He took the opportunity and began to suck at his pulse point. Al could feel his climax growing as the heat and pleasure inside of him began to build. "Ahh… ahh-mn… Oh- NnAhh—Brother!" Al shuddered violently and threw his head back as he felt his body wracked by his climax, white ribbons ribbons of cum shooting from his and landing on the stove with a *hiss*. He jerked once or twice more as he was emptied, and struggled to keep himself up.

Ed removed his slicked hand from the now softening organ to pull Alphonse back and hold him in his arms bridal style, letting him catch his breath. "E-edward…" he said, putting his hand on his brother's chest. He glanced over at the frying pan, covered in burnt eggs and cum. "You ruined breakfast…" an amused hazy smile crept over his features. "Excuse _me _sir, but it was actually _you _that ruined breakfast." He relaxed, smile still abroad his features. "Let me go brother, I can stand."

Ed grudgingly let go as Al got to his shaky feet, only to thump back down on a chair at the table. He looked at Ed dreamily when his eyes visibly widened. Ed looked down, acknowledging the bulge within his own pants. "Oh haha, ooops. Guess I got a little carried away there," he

"Do, do you want me to… take care of it?" Ed smiled appreciatively at his brother, but shook his head. "It's okay Al, you don't have to do anything"

"But- brother it's okay…"

Ed smiled. _His 16 yr old mind probably want s to do stuff to me, but I doubt his 12 year old libido could handle it. He's practically out of it already._

He walked over and tousled the boy's soft copper locks before walking towards the door. "Don't worry 'bout it kid. I'm gonna go take a shower. You recuperate. When I come back in I'll finish making breakfast." He could see Al spring up, throwing his arms up. "N-no, that's okay! Brother I'll make something else!"

"It's okay Al, like you said, it was _me_ who ruined the eggs, at least let me do this." Ed raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Al began to fidget. "Well you see, it's not _quite _that brother…" With that, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, I _can_ cook if that's what you're worried about."

"Remember that time you tried making me stir-fry?" Ed saw himself frantically batting at flames on the back of his eyelidss. "B-but-"

"The pancakes?" The vision of Al gagging before spitting up the blackened substance appeared. "Oh come on, that was-"

"The toast?" Ed's face reddened. "Hmph!" Ed grunted as he stomped off towards the shower, sticking his tongue out at the giggling younger brother.

^*^*^*^

"hahh… uh…" The blonde teenager grunted as the water cascaded down his back, his hand movements jerky as they sped up. "A-al… ung!" He grunted, seed spasming out of him and into the drain. He slid down the wall of the shower to catch his breath, watching the the water drip off of his hair and fingers, a dreamy smile creeping over his face. _Are things going to be this wonderful from now on?_

^*^*^*^

**AN**

**That's right, no cliffies! Thought I'd be nice to you guys for my lack of postings ^-^**

**Anyways, how/when do you guys think I should end the story? I have an idea but I don't think you guys will like it… Anyways, please read and review! Thank you for sticking with me, I AM HUMBLED!!!! *bows***


End file.
